Nice And Boring, Just The Way We Like It
by catamite
Summary: After witnessing yet another run-in with a train wreck celebrity Craig decides he's sick and tired of the craziness of South Park and needs a break. He manages to get Tweek involved and his holiday getaway with his best friend doesn't end up as relaxing as he'd hope. Creek. Also mentions of Dip, Style, KennyxMarojrine aswell!
1. We Can't Stop

The town of South Park was demented, to say the least. Crazy shit happened all the time and everyone acted as though it was normal. Giant robot dinosaur celebrity? Sure. Man getting turned into a dolphin? Why not? Al Gore trying to take down manbearpig and blowing up everyone's imaginations in the process? Whatever, same as every other day. It was completely fucked up some of the shit that when on in the damn town and sometimes Criag Tucker felt like the only one who saw any problem with it. After about 3 years of not aging a single bit Craig finally found himself making it to 16 years old, though not much had really changed in his personality. He still liked to watch Red Racer anytime it was on (even cutting classes if it was on during school time), he still had the same three friends and still tried to live a completely normal life to this best of his ability.

Unfortunately today would not be one of those days.

He woke up normally. It was a Saturday morning and the son blinded him through his window, sunshine kissing his pale face and dusting over his thin lashes with a glimmer. His mouth spread open wide as he let out an obnoxious yawn, turning over to stare at his wall whilst he considered whether it was worth his time to get out of bed. He dragged himself up, spinning himself and resting his feet on the rough carpet below him. His hair was a tangled mess on his head and he felt himself shiver when he realized he fell asleep in only his boxers. He stood up and threw a blue hood on, the cotton felt lucious against his skin. He smiled to himself, grabbing his chulo off his bedside table and pulling it down on his head, he decided he'd deal with putting pants on later. He grabbed the remote that was buried beneath his clothes, strewn all over his carpet, and flipped on the channel. Knowing full well red racer would be having it's usual weekend marathon. However, all good things must come to an end, so it came to no surprise when Craig felt almost blissful he heard frantic knocking pounding hard from downstairs, not to mention loud anxiety drenched screaming. Craig sighed.

Craig rushed downstairs, his feet pounding hard against the staircase and echoing throughout his house. He heard no yelling from his father or mother and he didn't see Ruby at any point so he assumed that he was alone. He got to the door and opened it up to find none other then the frantic Tweek Tweak. Pulling at his strung out blonde hair and gawking at Craig like he had just seen a ghost.  
"Ack! Craig!" He yelled out, shaking like he was burried in snow... Maybe he was?  
"Yes, Tweek, what is it?" He spoke flatly, he'd be more worried but Tweek was always like this, he couldn't find himself able to feel worry when Tweek was always twitching and shaking.  
"You've gotta let me in man! Miley Cyrus came to South Park and she was licking everything and then she started absorbing everything in her tongue and now her tongues taken control and she's rampaging through home depot! It's too much pressure for me to handle man and my parents wont let me in because they don't want to risk Miley breaking through while the doors open and absorbing all the coffee! Ack!" Craig stood there in silence, his expression was blank and he didn't even know how to react to what he was told but to step aside and let Tweek inside.  
"Why Miley Cyrus? Just why?" He mumbled to himself, shutting the door and locking it. He moved to close his blinds and made sure all the windows were shut. Tweek found his way to the couch and switched on the TV to show Red Racer playing on the TV.

Tweek had been Craig's friend for a while, they complimented each other really. Craig liked things nice and boring and Tweek couldn't handle high pressure situations. They often spent their time reading comics and talking about Clyde crying and wetting himself over stupid shit. Sometimes Craig had a hard time calming the blonde but he found it easy enough, Craig never got phased by anything so it was hard for Tweek to stay jumpy when Craig was so calm. He took a seat next to Tweek on the couch and stretched his legs out on top of Tweek.  
"What are you doing?" He was a lot less nervous now, Craig always found it kinda cool that Tweek got so calm around him. It was like Craig was a blunt and Tweek was always high around him. Though Tweek was still obviously shaking, it wasn't as much and he was significantly less loud.  
"You're in my house uninvited, therefore I get reign to do as I please and I've decided you're my foot rest." He spat back, flipping his friend off before laying back against the couch, his raven black hair was a nice blend to the blue cushion against him.  
"Sure thing king Craig." Tweek scowled, sticking his tongue out before leaning back to watch Red Racer. Something he would never dream of doing to Stan or any of the boys. He couldn't handle the backlash they'd give him.  
"Why are the blinds closed anyway?" Tweek questioned, realizing besides the TV giving off a faint light it was as dark as a deep cave  
"If Stan and the douche patrol come around I am NOT dealing with their shit. So if the blinds are closed they might not bother with my house." He stretched out, leaning his arm atop of his couch, getting comfy into the corners. Tweek merely nodded, following suit and getting himself comfy into the corner of Craig's couch.

It was about an hour into the Red Racer marathon that Craig began to hear screams outside. They were loud, though he did take notice that some of the screams got faintly quieter until they were stopped altogether. He looked to Tweek and noticed the boy had completely crashed and Craig couldn't help but notice his feet were stuck under Tweek's unbuttoned vomit colored shirt. He hated that shirt, but it suited Tweek. It was covered in coffee stains and showed off red parts of Tweek's skin, assumably also from coffee. Craig carefully removed his feet from Tweek's shirt, granted it was a challenge as the buttons were everywhere, he didn't even know WHEN his feet got this entangled in Tweek's shirt. He finally managed to get his feet out of Tweek's shirt and he swiflty scattered to the curtained over window. He peaked his head out from under the blind to see outside. Houses were being destroyed with ease as he watched Miley Cyrus' swollen tongue were swallowing them whole. Craig groaned out.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." He hit his face against the windowsil, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Miley Cyrus was literally 5 feet shorter then her god damn tongue at this point. That's when Cartman came along, his fat belly potruding from his barely buttoned up rashy red shirt. Unlike Tweek, Cartman couldn't button his because his shirts were too damn small but Cartman just didn't wanna admit he was an XXL and get a shirt to fit him accordingly, even his damn hat was too small for his fat head, barely coated with a light brown patch of hair.

There the fat piece of shit was, and who showed up with him? Liam fucking Hemsworth. Craig watched as the tongue started to expand and then shrink, saliva pooring out from below it.  
"It's fucking crying. It is seriously, fucking crying." Craig muttered to himself in pure disbelief. Liam Hemsworth appeared to be talking to Miley... Or the tongue? Didn't really matter. Craig watched Liam's mouth moving, kind of wishing he could read lips. The ground started to shake below Craig and he fell backwards, the blinds going with him, entangling him in them. He spat, growling at the blinds as though they did it on purpose. The ground below him finally stopped shaking when he looked up, the house spat out all across the street, he saw people with their limbs no longer there and people merely covered in saliva and of course he saw Kenny completely skinned alive, blood oozing over the rubble he lay on. Despite being in own house and not even being able to hear Liam talking to the giant tongue he could hear the little jew boy, Kyle screaming out  
"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" and without missing a beat his stupid little boy toy Stan yelling out a loud  
"You bastards!"  
"I swear they stopped doing that. I really thought they did." Craig groaned again. The amount of times he'd groaned and moaned in pure annoyance you'd swear he was getting a really bad blowjob or something.

Craig looked over to Tweek, who was now stirring in his sleep. The kid must have not slept last night to sleep through that nonsense. Craig was jealous to say the least. Red Racer still blared from the TV, though Craig wasn't sure if he really felt like watching it right now. All he wanted was to get the fuck out of South Park, even if just for a couple days. Then of course, like his prayers had been answered an ad came on TV that caught Craig's attention almost instantly. The text red in big letters  
'DO YOU NEED A VACATION?'  
Craig instantly jumped to the couch, watching the TV attentively.  
"HEY YOU. DO YOU NEED A VACATION? YOUR CURRENT TOWN DRAGGING YOU DOWN? WORK NOT GOING GOOD FOR YOU? NEED TO GETAWAY FROM IT ALL?!" Craig nodded, as though the TV was actually talking to him.  
"IF YOU CALL THIS NUMBER ON THE TV RIGHT NOW YOU AND YOUR LOVER COULD FIND YOURSELF ON A ROMANTIC VACATION TO HAWAII! CALL NOW. ONLY FIRST 20 CALLERS GET IT FREE." Craig waisted no time calling the number. All his time playing tetris in Mr Garrison's class finally paid off when someone on the other line picked up.  
"Hello caller! You're lucky number 12! Congratulations! You've won an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii with your lover! We're going to need an address and names and you can be here as soon as Monday night!" Craig was jumping up and down excitedly, he thought he might just explode. It took him a second to realize he needed someone to go with. He couldn't choose his sister, that'd be just gross. He didn't like any of the girls in South Park and he didn't have a girlfriend for that matter.  
"Caller? Are you there? Names please?" The voice spoke up, Craig panicked. He would NOT let this opporturnity go.  
"Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak" He blurted out quickly, giving his address immediately after the names.  
"Very good! Your tickets should be there tomorrow, specially delivered even with it being a Sunday!" The man hung up.

Craig was there to let his mind wander in silence, his eyes closed shut and a smile plastered on his face. A vacation to Hawaii. He didn't care for the sun or the surf or all the other stereotypical Hawaiian reasons to vacation, not at all. All he was looking for was a quiet vacation away from South Park. He didn't even care about missing school. He didn't care about anything. That was until he felt something move against his thigh and he looked to the blonde boy still passed out next to him, the one who he used as the name of his "lover". The same twitchy blonde boy who couldn't even handle bumpy car rides or pop quizzes that didn't effect their grade.  
"Fuck." Craig spat and collapsed deeper into the couch. He had no clue how he'd deal with Tweek. He just had to hope Tweek would keep his calm... Yeah right. Craig sighed once more, surely the vacation place wouldn't expect them to do couple things while there right? Fingers crossed.  
"Tweek." Craig's voice was flat as usual as he shook the blonde next to him, his body cold and shivering. Tweek's eyes began to flutter open...


	2. Our Babies Would Be Hot!

Tweek shook violently from the moment he woke up, Craig merely raised an eyebrow. The blonde looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
"GAH!" He screeched out, flopping in a cluttered mess on the floor. His eyes darted quickly to the staircase and he bolted for it. His tiny feet barely made a noise on the stairs. Craig had no time to be confused and he merely followed suit. Despite being not only confused but the slightest bit worried about his friends reaction to seeing him, he still kept on his usual poker face. Craig noticed his door was left open, he walked in, closing it hard behind him before staring at a large lump under his bedsheets.  
"Tweek, what are you doing?" Craig strode over to the boy in his usual collected manor, avoiding the mess of clothes on his floor. He swore that they weren't THIS messy before he came downstairs, but he assumed Tweek must've done it when he ran in the room, the kid ran as sparratically as he did everything else.

Tweek merely whimpered when Craig said his name, he almost sounded like he was crying. Craig sat down on the bed and grabbed his silky sheets in his hand and swore he was touching Jesus' hot bare baby bottom. Craig hadn't realized how tired he was and the pure supple sheets made a yawn overcome him almost instantly  
"Tweek why did you run off like that? I know I'm handsome but I'm not that intimidatingly handsome." Craig grinned, he couldn't deny he was vain as fuck. He had two mirrors in his room, one against his closet door and one on the wall opposite his bed and depsite the fact he only really wore one sort of outfit, he still tried to dress nicely in it.  
"You're only handsome because of all the shit you put on your face." Tweek spat back, popping his head out to look at Craig. Craig kept a bunch of lotions in his cupboard that he applied on his face and skin every morning. Tweek was the only one to know about this and Craig liked to pretend Tweek hadn't seen it every morning when they woke up from their sleepovers.  
"You don't think that do you?" Craig feigned hurt, knowing it'd guilt Tweek into calling him handsome and he loved hearing it, however Tweek didn't seem to respond that way today.  
"How can you care about how handsome you are when the worlds going to end?! Jesus Mary Joseph!" He screamed out and retreated his head under the covers, almost sobbing at this point. He had anxiety attacks like this often, Craig knew by now trying to argue logic with Tweek was stupid, so he had his different tactics.

"The apocalypse?"  
"Yes! Didn't you see all the rubble outside your window?! The grounds torn up! We're all gonna die! Satan's minions are coming!" Craig sighed and cursed Miley Cyrus in his head.  
"Move over twiggy" Craig barked, pulling some of the covers over him as he pushed Tweek aside, yawning and resting his head on his pillow. Tweek was fucking freezing against him, and he could feel Tweek's boney hip against his thigh. He cursed Miley Cyrus again, swearing to burn all existing CDs of her in town at some point.  
"What are you - AAack- doing?" Tweek sputtered out, his eyes wide.  
"If we die we die together right? Friends till the end and all that gay shit we promised when we were 10" Tweek started shaking considerably less at these words. He grabbed a hold of Craig's baggy hood, hoping Craig wouldn't know this, which he didn't. Tweek didn't feel weird sleeping in Craig's bed with him, they did it all the time when they were young and though they didn't do it as often now it still didn't seem weird to him, though he knew if it was anyone else it would be way too much pressure.

Craig closed his eyes but urged himself to stay awake until he knew Tweek was asleep. Even with his eyes closed he knew how to do this. First Craig would move, just the slightest, and if he heard no 'acks' or 'ahs' then he knew Tweek was at least calm. Then it was just a matter of hearing a loud breath bursting through Tweeks mouth and against Craig. Tweek always breated out really heavily when he finally fell asleep, though Craig had no clue why. He opened up his eyes and stared down at Tweek, who was already eating his damn hair in his sleep. Craig brought his hand to Tweeks silky blonde hair and pushed it off his face, if only to stop Tweek from choking on his hair. Craig couldn't help but notice that Tweek's hair and his fingers mixed together really well, it felt so familiar for some reason. As though he had touched Tweek a million times before. However, Craig disregarded it as him just being tired. Craig wasn't very touchy feely, in fact he'd never even hugged someone before, not even his mother. He didn't like physical contact much, bar the obvious sharing the bed with Tweek, but even then he never woke up really close to Tweek. Never felt his warmth on his skin or anything of the sort. Craig was continuing to mull over the thoughts in his head until he blacked out in an instant, this wasn't new, Craig didn't slowly drift to sleep, he just crashed. That's how it always was for him.

Craig awoke to a rude smack across the face and he jolted up almost immediately, taking the blankets with him.  
"What now." this wasn't even a question, merely a statement of his annoyance. He saw Tweek poking his head out from above the bed.  
"CRAIG WE'RE NOT DEAD!" Tweek screamed out, shaking excitedly. Craig sometimes forgot his friend actually believed the things he thought were going to happen. Tweek was smiling, though he could only faintly see it in the darkness of his room.  
"Yay! Congrats to us! Now unless you plan to blow me you should remove your head from between my legs." Craig's legs were high up in the air and Tweek had poked his head from either side of them.  
"ACK CRAIG I'M SORRY!" He almost flew off the damn bed into the wall, sometimes Craig had to wonder if the kid had a demon controlling his moves or something. Craig popped up off the floor and looked at Tweek standing in the corner. Craig merely sighed.  
"Tweek it's fine. Besideds I need to talk to you about something pretty gay anyway."  
"What?"  
"Well you know how this place is too much pressure for you and way too 'adventurous for me?" Tweek merely nodded  
"Well... I scored me and you a vacation to Hawaii but you have to pretend you're my boyfriend" Craig coughed out and put his hands in his hood and acted like he didn't even say it.

Tweek felt woosy. He sat down in the chair of Craig's room, near his closet, to the right of Craig's mirror. Tweek didn't have a good track record with relationships... In fact he hated them. He didn't like girls at all, didn't date them and found most of them ugly and though South Park accepted gays (afterall Tweek got sent to a tolerance camp for disliking his gay teachers open BDSM in class) the boys weren't too nice to EACH OTHER about people being gay. Tweek came out to Butters (now known as Majorine) originally, but then Majorine spread it to Cartman who had a field day with it and harrassed Tweek any chance he got saying Tweek was too ugly to be gay. Then eventually a boy had asked Tweek one a date and it went horribly, with Tweek winding up on Craig's doorstep crying while Craig sat next to him and talked. Since then relationships had been a touchy subject, in fact if Craig had a girlfriend Tweek would probably know since Craig never mention girls or boys or anything related to that in front of Tweek.

Craig sat on his bed and stared at Tweek, knowing the blonde probably wasn't fond of the idea.  
"Hey hey Tweek listen, you don't have to do anything. You just come with me, we vacation and enjoy Hawaii together. That's it. I'm not like Kenny where I'm gonna try to flirt with you the entire time or Kyle where I'll try to convince you to date me with romantic flowers and a stupid fucking outfit." Kenny was a dude who'd stick his dick into anything that moved honestly. However he did admittably stop that after he started dating Majorine, which was around the time she started taking estrogen. Everyone except Cartman was rather accepting of Majorine's transition and it was like they never even knew the name "Butters". As far as Kyle goes, he revealed his gooey hormone riddled love for Stan when they were 13 and gave Stan roses and chocolates everyday with stupid love notes until Stan finally agreed. They didn't really cop shit for it since, well, it's Stan and Kyle. They know too many people. Tweek couldn't help but giggle at this. His giggle was rather intoxicating, even though Craig was the only one who ever heard it. It was innocent but it also sounded like it came from a drug addict... An innocent drug addict of course! It as weird. Tweek was weird. However, he was nice and boring. Just the way Craig liked it.

"A-and that's all? How are we getting to Hawaii?" Tweek twitched, rubbing his palms together as though he was freezing.  
"We're gonna walk, starting from here in our shitty town in Colarado we're gonna walk across the water like Jesus, then check in with all our fucking money."  
"Really?" Tweek would believe anything from Craig's mouth, mainly because Craig didn't have a joking voice. He just had a Craig voice. It was very... Craig like.  
"No you dipshit we're getting a plane. No we wont crash and if we do I'll even take the time to put on my spaceman suit so I die looking like an idiot and you can hold it against me in Hell." Craig did a very good job at predicting Tweek's worries and taking care of them before Tweek had time to scream aboutt them.  
"Fine. I'll be your boyfriend for Hawaii, but no sex without protection. We'd have a really ugly baby and I don't think you can handle being pregnant."  
"HEY. YOU'D be the one pregnant thank you very much. I wouldn't let anything go within 3 cm of my ass. Also our baby would be as hot as his dad."  
"Which one?"  
"Guess." Craig couldn't help but let out his nasally laugh. Most people found it annoying as fuck but Tweek actually managed to enjoy it, even laughing along with his friend.  
"You should pack and come back here, then we can just head from my house to arport Monday morning. Just tell your parent you're helping me house sit, I'll take care of attendance at school."  
"I'll just tell them you're too much of a pussy to handle being by yourself at home"  
"Coming from the one scared of mutant ducks seeping from the ceiling."  
"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" He screeched. Bolting downstairs abruptly. Craig didn't even have time to follow after him before heard his front foor slam shut and his phone vibrate from his bedside table.

_"gonna go get my stuff now, see you tomorrow morning."_ the text read. Craig busily tapped his fingers against his phone in reply  
_"k sweetiepie ;)" _Craig grinned at his stupid joke, it didn't last long before he got a text back.  
_"stop that"_  
_"make me"_  
_"Fine. I will tomorrow you ass."_ Craig put his phone down and made his way to his laptop, opening it up to already see an IM from the exact person he needed to speak to.

'_[28/03/2014 10:33:57 PM] The prince of darkness: So you want me to change the school records? Is that really what you take me for? I'm not your godparents from the dumb show about the kid with the fairies, you know.' _The IM was from, of course, Damien. The prince of darkness (if you couldn't already guess). He and Craig actually kept in contact, they saw eye to eye on a lot of matters.

_'[28/03/2014 10:44:28 PM] __Craig Tucker - Prince of dick__ #redracermarathon __: come onnnnn. I did a favor by killing your little boyfriend so you could finally see him from hell' _Damien was crushing on the little british boy, Pip something or other. When mecha-streisand came to town Craig urged Pip to try and talk her out of destroying the town, which was all on purpose so Pip would go to hell and meet with Damien and they could do hot sweaty fucking in hell like Damien wanted to do so bad.

_'[28/03/2014 10:45:40 PM] The prince of darkness: sigh. Fine. I can't believe as the ruler of darkness THIS is what I'm reduced to.' _Craig rolled his eyes. Doing what he asked was easy of Damien and he knew it.

_'[28/03/2014 10:47:06 PM] __Craig Tucker - Prince of dick__ #redracermarathon __: We get it, ur the prince of darkness holy fuck' _and with that Craig closed his laptop, collapsing onto his bed. He sighed in pure ecstasy at the idea of finally getting out of South Park. Being with his best friend was just a bonus. Not too mention this might hopefully clear his fear of relationships if he sees not everything related to relationships are such a fucking downer.  
"Everything's going right for Craig Tucker..." He whispered, falling asleep as quicker as his eyes shut. He didn't even think to question the whereabouts of his parents or his little sister before drifting into dreamland.


	3. I Will Not Fall For Craig Tucker

Hey guys. So This is the third chapter and I'm actually kind of proud of it. Yay for me I guess? Anyway. If I could get some reviews on this thing I'd be sooooo happy. More reviews I get the faster I pump out chapters. Though I probably will anyway because I'm actually really pumped to get this story started. It's mainly filler but it's some fluffy/angsty kind of filler. Hope it appeases you  
-Damien

* * *

It was the next morning when Craig woke up. He woke up pretty early, actually. 5:30 am was not a usual wake up time for him however he did sleep all yesterday and god knows how he slept even longer after Tweek left. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and began clicking his fingers on the phone, it was a long shot but he figured he'd try to see if Tweek was awake so they could start getting ready for the big vacation. Craig would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't excited about spending the time with Tweek. He'd never admit it since he likes to keep up his cold, heartless bastard approach but Tweek was probably his all around favorite person to hang out with. They rarely got in fights and since they both sort of clung to each other they never lasted really long. They both gave each other a feeling of being normal that, in a town like this, was almost impossible to get anywhere else.  
_"are u awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake?" _Craig had a problem with making himself seem like _a _whiny baby when he texted people, he mentally noted himself to stop but knew he probably wouldn't.  
_"maybe. :( Now."_  
_"Sorry. You should come over now. I'm really fukn board"_  
_"Bored * also I am outside"_  
_"What are u doing outside?"_  
_"waiting for you to open your door. :0"_ Craig raised a brow and shoved himself downstairs and opened the door and there he was. Bright blonde hair, saggy black bags on his eyes and all.  
"Why the shit are you on my front doorstep at 5:30 am?"  
"Dad threatened to tell me to a Cuban for rent money! I can't handle being sold to a Cuban it's way too much pressure man - ack!" Craig knew Tweek's dad was probably kidding, but didn't bother saying it and ushered for Tweek to come into the house. Which Tweek did, gladly, pulling his suitcase in with him.

Tweek was in the kitchen before Craig could even close the door. He heard the kettle start to boil and Tweek fiddling with it, shouting out a bunch of holy names.  
"Did the steam burn your face again dumbass?" Craig yelled out, making his way to the kitchen, throwing his phone on the table. Tweek made an audible "ack!" at this  
"M-Maybe." He blushed, Tweek was such a spazz. Tweek had set out two coffee cups on the bench, murmuring something inaudible.  
"You even made one for me? See your the perfect fake boyfriend!" Tweek scrunched up his face angrily when Craig said this and turned back to the kettle, though Craig could see a faint smile on Tweek's face.  
"Since we're fake dating do I have to -ack- give you some fake anniversary gift a month from now?"  
"Sounds like way too much pressure for you twitchy." Tweek nodded at this and Craig stood up, stretching and walking for the stairs.  
"Where are you going?!" Tweek shouted out, barely audible over the boiling kettle  
"I NEED TO PISS" Craig screamed back, his footsteps already dissolving as he bolted upstairs.

It was in that moment Craig's phone vibrated. Tweek was thinking of checking who it was but decided against it because, well, it's Craig's phone. Then Tweek started to think...  
_What if it's Craig's parents? What if they found out we were fake dating for a vacation to Hawaii and now they're coming to send him away and I never see him again? What if they hurt him? What if they cut off his dick and he blames me for it? WHAT IF THEY DON'T ALLOW ME TO SEE HIM AGAIN AND WE NEVER GET TO WATCH RED RACER AND DRINK COFFEE? What if his parents are actually angry at me and want to sell me to a rich Cuban guy and the Cuban guy feeds me to an octopuss?_  
Craig's phone ringing snapped him out of his trance. Tweek almost instantly picked it up, gripping it tightly in his hand as though it was a small child.  
"Hello who is this?" He spoke a lot more hastily on the phone, his voice shook nervously  
"Hi is this Craig Tucker?" The voice seemed cheery, but that could easily mean he's trying to make Tweek trust him so he can take his kidneys!  
"Yes! Yes it is me I'm Craig!" Tweek panicked, almost dropping the phone and dripping over the chair in the process  
"Well Craig, I know this must suck but your parents are dead and we read over their will and well... They want you kicked out of the house! Says they don't want you staying in what belongs to them. So we'll be here to kick you out Tuesday to give you time to pack and stuff! Ciao!" The phone hung up instantly and Tweek was in full panic mode. He threw Craig's phone onto the table and started yelping.

He sat up, looking around the room and pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
"Ow!" Well it wasn't a dream, and now Tweek had another red sore spot on his skin. He pulled his knees to his chest and started shaking. Craig's parents were dead... Which wasn't really a big deal, hell Craig probably hasn't even noticed they've been gone for two days. Tweek even bet his parents would be ecstatic. Getting kicked out? That might mean Craig dies! Or gets sent away! Oh god!  
"Tweek are you okay?" Craig broke Tweek's concentration from behind the archway to his kitchen  
"ACK! Yes! I'm just - ack - uhm -" Tweek felt like he was going to throw up, he couldn't speak. He had never felt such legitimate fear before. Craig came closer to Tweek, sitting down next to him  
"Tweek. Are. You. Okay?" Tweek tried to tell him to get away. He could feel his stomach rumbling, it even made the audible groan.  
"C-Craig I'm-" He couldn't stop it. Suddenly his entire digestive system exploded all over Craig  
"Sick dude!" Craig yelped out, standing up swiftly. Tweek buried his head in his hands, waiting for Craig to scream or yell at him or something!

That never happened.  
"Tweek." Tweek looked up at Craig, who was now standing shirtless and pantsless, his pale skin shown to be even paler in the light that seeped barely through the kitchen. He was like a god damn fucking painting. You could lightly see that he had some sort of muscle in his abdomen but it wasn't much. It was definitely surprising though, because Crag doesn't work out. He sits down all day watching Red Racer and eating snacks.  
"I was sick... I'm sorry Craig!" Even after vomit lacing all over Craig he still kept that same expression, Tweek had no clue how he did it. It was a mystery.  
"I can now tell. It's cool. I need to shower though. After I shower wanna head out to the basketball court? I'm bored as shit and Red Racer isn't on. Plus maybe the smell of sweat will get rid of the smell of vomit"  
"S-sure!" Tweek started bitting his nails nervously. Craig disappeared almost immediately and Tweek let out a loud "gah!"

Craig was standing in his main bathroom. He had another one that branched off his room but he figured he might aswell take advantage of the fact no one was there to use up the hot water. He stripped what was left of his clothing and got in the shower, the water pounded furiously against his bare skin. He hadn't showered in the last couple days so he was in heaven. The water drenched his hair and soaked his skin, the water droplets fought to get to the bottom of his toes, dancing as they made their way to the drain. Between the water on his skin and the steam rolling against his neck he was in a blissful state and knowing he'd be on a vacation with his friend in a matter of hours. He was awoken from his blissful stage to see a shirtless twitchy blonde burst through the door and for the toilet instantly, vomiting even more of his guts into the porcelain bowl. Craig stepped out of the shower quickly, wrapping a towel around his body and staring at the twitchy little bonde in front of him in pure shock.

Craig didn't bother wondering why Tweek had no shirt, he could only stare at the bruises that lined his friends body. Craig had never been so stunned in pure shock. He didn't even feel like it was real. Tweek was twitchy and anxiety ridden and yeah, a little bit freaky sometimes but... He was happy. He was smiley and giggled in front of Craig and sometimes he'd be so scared of spiders he'd grip really hard on Craig's sides and beg for him to kill it and just... Tweek. He was Tweek Tweak. He was Craig's jittery best friend who relied on Craig like a puppy relies on it's mother for the first couple months until it relies on its owner for the rest of it's life  
"Tweek." Craig's voice was somehow more flat then usual, he was more nasally and almost sounded on the verge of murder  
"ACK CRAIG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tweek flung himself against the wall. Once again, he acted fucking posessed, Craig made a mental note to get Tweek checked up on by an exorcist.  
"Bruises. How'd you get them?" He didn't bother asking questions about why he had no shirt or anything of the sort, he wanted answers and he'd get them. He stuck an arm out and Tweek grabbed it, pulling himself up, however Craig did not let go.  
"D-do I have to?" Tweek stuttered, on the verge of tears. His eyes were already puffing up and water welled up on the edges.  
"Yes." Craig had an iron grip on Tweek's arm and Tweek knew he wouldn't let go until he got answers  
"Cartman." Tweek started sobbing at this point. He didn't like it admitting that he got beat up, he didn't like admitting he kept it secret, he didn't like admitting it hurt him. Tweek thought Craig would yell at him, would scream at him about not telling him and then go to beat up Eric Cartman and say it was all better now... However, just then and there Craig did something that meant more to Tweek then any amount of fists on Cartman's fat face that he could land could ever do to make Tweek feel better.

Craig hugged him. Right there in the bathroom. His body was drenching Tweek's own in water and the steam made him a little uncomfortable but... He was getting hugged. By Craig Tucker. Mr. 'I don't show any emotion unless I'm making out with my guinea pig' Tucker. Tweek couldn't help but let the tears run free like a waterfall on Craig's shoulder. He gripped Craig as tight as he could muster and he even felt Craig's grip tighten on Tweek.  
"I'm s-sorry for not - ack - telling you Craig." Craig hadn't even brought that up but Tweek still felt like he should apologize for it  
"No. Shut up. No apologizing." Craig just held him tightly, Tweek couldn't help but blush. It made him feel kind of ridiculous in a way. Tweek knew Craig only really saw him as a little kid, sometimes he even swore Craig saw him as his baby. It made Tweek feel kind of shitty about harbouring a half crush on the tall raven haired boy. It was silly to admit, and it wasn't that strong but having someone always be there for you? To treat you normal compared to everyone else calling you a freak? It felt good.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I don't know why I'm never around when it happens." He choked out. Tweek honestly thought he was crying for a second but dismissed it when he spoke again in a clear tone  
"I would like to get back at them at some point. After our vacation though. I don't want to worry about those fucks until we're off the plane after a long vacation in Hawaii together like bros do." He broke away from Tweek and hold out a fist, he had a shit eating grin on his face like he never saw the bruises and there it was. Treating him normally. That's what Tweek loved. He felt normal, he felt like Craig actually gave a damn without him coddling Tweek like some fragile flower like his mother, but Craig also treat him normally, no calling him a freak or punching him like he got used to. He gave Craig a fist bump, missing it slightly from shaking.  
"Go get a shirt on Twiggy. I need to change." Craig shooed him out of the bathroom so they could both change. Tweek just sighed, a dreamy look on his face before hitting himself and power walking to Craig's room to get changed.  
"I will NOT let myself fall for Craig Tucker." He barked at himself, remembering that he still needed to tell Craig about what he heard on the phone.

He decided he'd do it later.

Tweek was waiting downstairs when Craig ran down sporting a blue tank top and some basketball shorts.  
"Let's go Tweekers!" Craig was admittedly pumped. He didn't really get excited about much but he liked playing basketball, especially with Tweek. Because Tweek actually tried and Tweek liked being physical and pushing Craig and it made Craig laugh to watch Tweek fail at pushing him and then falling to the ground himself.  
"Are we - ack - walking?"  
"Well I can't fucking drive and the ground is all dug up so... Yes."  
"How'd that happen anyway?"  
"I'll explain while we walk."

The walk was... Pleasant. Craig talked about the stupid shit he witnessed with Miley Cyrus and her giant talk. Tweek pointed out deer he noticed during the walk, and their different looking antlers. Craig played punch buggy with Tweek and then in a bet that Craig lost, Craig was forced to give the kid a piggy back ride while Tweek pretended Craig was a horse. As you can guess, not much had really changed much from when they were young. They still played stupid games like spaceman for Christ sakes. They were dumb teenage boys who liked to pretend they were cool when they were actually lame... And boring.  
Just the way Craig liked it.  
They finally made it to the basketball court when Craig flipped Tweek off of him, running to the court and dunking the ball almost immediately  
"WINNER HAS TO GIVE THE OTHER A PIGGYBACK!" He yelled back to Tweek as he ran around the court, dunking the ball yet again. Don't take this the wrong way, Craig sucked at sports, like if he sucked dick like he sucked at sports he probably couldn't ever give a blowjob to anyone. Ever. It'd be terrible and sucky. Yet, he always acted like he was really good. All he could do was dunk the ball and if he was playing anyone but Tweek he'd probably never have it in his hands for more then a second, even his throws sucked.

Tweek ran to Craig and stole the ball off Craig, only to have it stolen back. He ran after Craig when Craig ran to the other end of the court, slaming the ball again.  
"Score!" He cheered. Tweek grabbed the ball in his hands and threw it at Craig's smug face  
"Rude." He barked, running for the ball. Tweek merely slid to the side with a loud "gah!" watching Craig collapse onto the ground  
"Gaaaay!" He whined.  
This continued for about 10 minutes until finally, when Craig launched for the ball he took Tweek with him.  
"You d-d-dick!"  
"Swearing doesn't sound right coming from your mouth." Craig laughed, it rung through Tweek's ears and he couldn't help but smile. The gravel against his back admittedly felt terrible. Like, if he layed there any longer they might dig into his skin and kill him or something  
"ACK!" He screamed and bolted up  
"What's up Twitchy?" Craig said and sat up on his elbow, attempting to dribble the ball until it hit him in the face and he scowled. Tweek was freaking out until he turned to Craig. Craig was sitting on the gravel and he wasn't dead and he didn't seem to care much about it but still, Tweek screeched out  
"THE GRAVEL MIGHT DIG INTO MY BACK AND ABSORB INTO MY SKIN AND THEN I'LL HAVE ROCKS IN MY BACK AND THEY'LL FUCK UP MY BLOOD AND EVEN MIGHT GET TO MY HEART AND THEN I'LL DIE - ACK - AND DYINGS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN! MY PARENTS MIGHT EVEN GROUND ME" He was shaking like crazy at this thought. Craig merely rolled his eyes and then rolled around on the floo. He did have to admit the ggravel hurt but, he could tell purely off the fact he could hear that Tweek's teeth stopped clicking that he was feeling less afraid.

"If the gravel kills me during vacation I give you permission to tell everyone I died during a karoke night, kay?" flat. His voice was completely flat, but Tweek was able to decipher his joke. He usually told Tweek if he ended up dying that he could do something stupid if he died and Tweek didn't see a reason not to. It made him laugh afterall.  
"Hey. We should walk to the post office. The tickets were apparently meant to be in the mail today."  
"So soon? On a SUNDAY?"  
"It's South Park. I stopped questioning it." Craig shrugged and stood up, offering his hand to Tweek and pulling him up. They walked together in the direction of the post office. It wasn't very far. They passed Tom's Rhinoplasty, where Stan's mom works along the way and managed to sneak a peek at Stan Marsh arguing with her about something.

Stan Marsh was very different to Craig. For one, between him and Kyle they probably had enough emotion in them both to make up for all the heartless politicians and celebrities alive. Craig even had an idea that they drew all their emotions out of said politicians and celebrities. Craig even though at a point they were the reason he didn't feel much about anyone or anything. On top of that, Stan was sporty and actually kinda buff while still keeping the greasy emo look which, in Craig's opinion, was fucking gross. Craig didn't really notice but at some point he must've done something to Stan Marsh while walking past the Rhinoplasty, because Stan was marching to Tweek and him in a huff of very obvious rage. That was another thing, you could read every emotion that danced over his face like he was a puppy.

Stan bolted in front of Craig and Tweek and stared them down like hunks of meat. Craig merely rolled his eyes and flipped him off.  
"Get out of the way dude." Craig didn't really feel like dealing with this  
"No! I need to know why you flipped me off while I was talking to my mom!" He got right up in Craig's face and grabbed his collar, as though Craig might actually give a shit.  
"I didn't"  
"Yes you did"  
"S-St- ACK" Tweek tried to speak out and defend Craig, but he couldn't. His mouth just wouldn't make the movement. He wanted to yell stop. He wanted to break Craig free of Stan's grip but he just wouldn't and even when he watched Craig getting punched into his face, watching his nose drip with blood and watching him get kicked in the ribs from the stocky black haired boy Tweek's entire body couldn't move. It was too much pressure.

Stan had long since left when Craig finally got up, wiping the blood off his nose onto his blue tank top. His blood was an eyesore of a red color. He looked to Tweek and once again, Tweek thought he'd yell.  
But he didn't.  
"Do I have a black eye?" His voice was STILL flat. Did Craig even feel anything outside of apathy? Tweek just shook his head no and Craig sighed. He began walking forward and ushered for Tweek to follow, so he did.

The walk to the post office gave Tweek some time to take in the surroundings. As per usual in South Park the cold mountain air gave off a delightful scent of flowers and baby animals. Snow littered the ground despite how close it was getting to summer and the animals could be heard in the distance amongst the bustle of the people walking to either get to their jobs or run their daily errands. If you were visiting South Park for the first time you'd think it was a quaint town with a too good to be true vibe. However, Tweek had lived here for a while now and he knew it was anything but too good to be true. It took a while but eventually they got to the post office and though the door said closed, Craig barged in anyway and made his way to the front desk. Tweek just took a seat.

The office was cold and the walls looked colder. It'd look like a jail if it wasn't for the lack of prison bars. The darkness from the lights being turned off probably didn't help either. However it was almost like it was glistening from the smile that was painted across Craig's triangular face. His blue eyes lit up like glowing sapphires and he was practically bouncing. Tweek nearly twitched, blinking in disbelief at his friend showing some form of emotion.  
"Tweek. We gotta leave now. The flights in 4 hours and we need to be there 2 hours before to book in. Let's go!" He was practically screaming yet he still kept his monotone voice, almost like any other sort of tone would cause him to explode. He grabbed Tweek by the hand, pulled him out of his chair and they were already halfway out the door.  
"Craig! I'm sore still!" Tweek did want to rush home but he couldn't help it. Being tackled by the tall beast that was Craig Tucker wasn't an easy feat for him... Well, Craig wasn't really tall. Just taller then Tweek. Craig didn't say a word and merely got down on his knees and pointed to his back.  
"Again?" Craig just nodded at this question as Tweek jumped on, his scrawny frame was eays on Craig as he bolted to his house  
"HAWAII HERE WE COME!" He threw a fist in the air but quickly retreated to get a hold of Tweek's legs. Tweek smiled against his friend, happy to see his friend happy.

_"I will not fall for Craig Tucker." He quickly repeated in his mind. Just to be sure._


	4. Nyoom

_So I read some of the reviews for the last chapter and lemme just say you made this big boy tear up so hard. Literally I'm so touched by your words! I'm gonna try to get another chapter up this arvo when I'm home from school but I managed to pump this out before I had to go! Tweek seems a lot more of a fraidy-cat here but since this is them both on the airplane I felt like it was needed. I know personally when I first got on a plane I was shaking the entire time and my mommy had to calm me down like every hour laughs. It didn't help there were these two really loud dudes in front making a spectacle and startling me constantly. I added some fluff too, I love adding little bits of not so obvious fluff so you'll probably get that a lot from me woops. Anyway enough talking, thanks for reading so much! Reviews are very very appreciated and fuel my desire to write more!_

_-Dami_

* * *

Tweek and Craig had arrived to the airport pretty quickly. Craig was practically beaming, not much like Tweek. Tweek was feeling anxious about the ride. He held his carry on tightly too his chest, biting his lip and shaking rapidly.  
"Jesus Tweek they're going to think you're a fucking druggy." Tweek bounced at Craig's voice piercing through the voices of the busy bustling people in the airport  
"I'm sorry! It's nervewracking. Oh god they're not gonna take away my prescription drugs are they?" Craig rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose  
"No Tweek, I checked. Don't sweat it." Craig spoke flatly, heading in the direction of their flight. They had already long dropped off their suitcases, all they had left was their carry on bags. Tweek realized Craig knew what he was doing and finally managed to let himself calm down a bit. He still had a slight shake but it wasn't as painstakingly obvious. They approached a counter with a camera in it and a man standing behind it.  
"That cameras not gonna steal my soul is it?" Tweek joked, he had once thought this admittedly but he was dismissed by the fact that if cameras did that then no one would have their soul since everyone had their baby photos at some point  
"If it does it'll have a hard time when it comes to me." Craig snickered, pulling his passport out of his carry on and handing it to the man in front whilst staring at the camera

"Take your hat off please" The man had a gruffy voice, definitely didn't sound like he was all to pleased with his job and almost instantly pissed Craig off  
"No." Craig responded and in a swift motion flipped the guy off  
"Did you just flip me off?"  
"No"  
"Yes you did"  
"No I didn't." He flipped the man off again and heard an audible groan. The man looked at the passport, then to Craig, handing the passport to Craig and letting him through. Tweek went next and had a lot easier of a time, even if he didn't really sit still. They were now finally walking through to the airport into the line for Hawaii. Craig put his hand up and Tweek at first thought he would hit him, however Tweek quickly reovered realizing Craig wanted a high-five and responded by hitting his hand against Craig's.  
"Going on this trip is gonna make me soooo happy." He stretched, a clear bounce in his step. Tweek merely nodded and smiled, beyond all this nervousness even he felt this trip would be worth it.

They had finally made it through the horrors of the long line and made it onto the plane. Tweek was back to shaking and cowering from the moment he got onto the plane. It was a long with 2 seats on the left and right side with five in the middle with a wide walkway sepearting them all. It's design was something you'd expect to find in an old ladies home, especially the rather ugly patterns. Tweek couldn't even tell what the pattern was.  
"You want the window seat dude?" Craig spoke up as they finally made it to their seats  
"No thanks, I'll get sick if I have to look at that." Tweek shivered and Craig gave an encouraging smile, putting his carry on bag up into the designated space above him and making his place on the stiff seat. Tweek sat down with his bag and quickly opened it, searching for his anxiety pills. He shoved his usual dosage in his mouth before zipping his bag up and pushing it into the carry on with Craig's bag before closing it and sitting down next to his friend.

Craig stared out the window of the plane, watching people checking the wheels of the other planes amongst other things. He rest his head back and closed his eyes as the announcements for the flight played out and they went through the safety measures. He felt Tweek poke at his side and let the eye closest to him open up and stare at him.  
"Sup' dude?" Craig's voice was noticably drowsy and needless to say Tweek didn't really understand how  
"Do you have your iPod? I don't wanna listen to the airplane." Tweek gave a shy grin as Craig took his iPod out of his pocket, lending one earpiece to Tweek and the other into his own ear, mindlessly pressing play and sticking the music player back in his jeans. The first song started to play and Tweek was listening a bit before he started snickering loudly, Craig merely cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.  
"Nickelback, dude? Really?" Tweek covered his grin as Craig merely smiled back, closing his open eye back up  
"I can take it out if you'd rather."  
"No thanks." Tweek followed suit with Craig's actions, feeling himself getting rather drowsy aswell.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky._  
_Confusing stars for satellites._  
_I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight._

Tweek reminded himself to harrass the shit out of Craig for this later, knowing full well if they weren't on airplane with Craig having the knowledge Tweek needed some tunes he'd probably be whining furiously for Tweek not to tell anyone and with that thought, Tweek sloly drifted off to sleep with his best friend right beside him.

It had to have been about 3 hours when Tweek was woken rudely to the sound of snickering and his earpiece being ripped from his ear.  
"Ack!" He shouted, his eyes flying open to see two guys that were sitting in front of them laughing obnxiously, one had even ducked down behind his seat with his hand coiled around his stomach. The one Tweek could see had dark brown stubble around his pointed jaw, green eyes and wavy dark brown hair that he wore poofed up. His ears poked out from the side of his head like a sore thumb and he had an overall skinny frame. Unfortunately, his friend wasn't visible but Tweek could at least see he was a lot more chubbier then his skinny friend and had a fully visible beard covering his face. Craig had stirred in his sleep, eventually opening his eyes to the sight of the two men laughing at them both. He turned to Tweek with a confused look and Tweek just shrugged.  
"Oh I'm so sorry your friend here just looked so damn funny when we woke him up man! It looks like he just saw a ghost." He snorted ad he laughed this time and when Craig looked to Tweek he could see what they meant. He was a pale sheet of paper barely holding itself up against the seat he was sitting against  
"Why'd you wake him?" Craig questioned in his usual monotone way, not really feeling too pleased about being awoken by a flock of assholes.  
"What's with your voice dude? Broke a bone in your nose or something?" The fatter one spoke out this time, revealing himself from the seat next to his friend. Much like his friend he had dark brown hair but it was a lot more curly, he also wore black rimmed glasses that Tweek assumed to be prescription.  
"No but I can break yours." Craig spat out quickly, glaring at them like they were meat and he was a hungry mountain lion.

The two men were taken aback by that comment, even Tweek didn't expect something like that from Craig. Craig definitely didn't like violence that much, it was too much drama for him to deal with. He moved his dark black hair out of his eye with his finger, cocking an eyebrow out, urging them to make a response. However when they did, they just completely ignored the situation, acting like it didn't happen at all.  
"My names Zac" The skinnier one said, Craig merely flipped him off and nodded to the other one. The chubbier one scrunched his face up and sighed before speaking up  
"My names Troy." Craig flipped him off too before handing Tweek's earpiece back to him and laying his ehad back down.  
"Dude what's your friends problem?" Zac said, staring at Craig like he was some sort of alien species. Tweek was sort of used to how Craig acted, he didn't care much for meeting new people, he preferred who he already knew and didn't care much for extending his friend circle. It was nice and boring, just the way he liked it.  
"Craig doesn't - ACK - talk much is all." Tweek stated before putting the earpiece back in his own ear. They had finally gotten off the Nickelback at some point and now all he could hear was some music he had never really heard before however it did at least fit Craig a lot better. Tweek felt himself drifting off again when he felt himself getting poked in the chest with a hard, sausage like finger.  
"So his names Craig? What's yours?" Troy was speaking this time, however Zac was still staring at the two boys as though they were the most interesting species existing.  
"I'm -nnk- Tweek." He shook, looking down at his hands. He was so used to how Craig acted having these two obnoxiously loud men in front of Tweek made him kind of nervous.

"Dude what's your problem? Don't be such a girl we don't bite." They teased again. Tweek tried to defend himself but couldn't get the words out of his mouth, it was just like back near Tom's Rhinoplasty all over again. He had the words in his mouth but they couldn't come out, it was so frustrating.  
"No but if you don't shut up and turn around I will." Craig growled from his spot, turning behind him to stare at the back rows, noticing there was a spot 3 or 4 seats down that were free.  
"Wanna move away from these assholes?" Craig asked, turning himself to look at Tweek. Tweek merely nodded and stood up, getting his stuff out of the spot above their seats along with Craig's stuff. Craig stood up and closed it while Tweek was leading the way to their new seats. Craig followed behind and they repeat the process from when they first got on the plane and sat down again.  
"I'm sorry Craig. This plane ride is just way too much pressure man and -ack- I can't defend myself!" Tweek spat out quickly, looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs  
"Dude it's chill I don't care those two were annoying anyway." Craig replied, closing the window of the plane and laying against it  
"I know but you shouldn't have to come to my rescue man! Everytime I try to stand up for myself I mess up and it's frustrating" Tweek puffed, bringing his hands to his head now. His forehead was on fire and he assumed it to be from stress. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to the raven haired boy next to him.  
"Dude stress does not look good on you." Craig snickered, removing his hand and bringing it back to his lap, playing with a loose thread on his baggy black jeans.  
"Don't worry about the standing up for yourself thing man, you'll get it eventually. Until then I don't mind coming to your side to defend you as long as you promise to do the same for me when you finally get your voice." Craig stuck out his fist for a fist bump and Tweek brightly and Craig could swear his smile lit up the entire god damn plane. Tweek hit his knuckled against Craig's and laid back and this time, it was his turn to fall asleep without needing to drift. Craig followed soon after.

Within an hour of them dozing off Tweek's head found his way to Craig's shoulder and Craig's head found it's way to Tweek's head, the scent of Tweek's blonde locks wafting into Craig's nose.  
_How do I know this smell?_


	5. Maybe I Can Fall For Craig Tucker

_Just to put it out there no, Tweek's traumatic date experience isn't him getting sexually assaulted, just kinda close. So if that makes you kinda queasy then you might wanna be weary of this chapter and next chapter!_

* * *

Craig and Tweek had finally arrived at their destination in Hawaii. The entire time Craig openly complained about the wait at the airport, Tweek merely groaned with every passing hour, however they had no idea how lucky they were until they took their steps outside. In South Park they had never actually had a proper summer. It was always snowing or cold or breezy, they always needed their parkas or coats to warm them up so when they stepped out into the warm summer air of Hawaii they were taken aback.  
"FUCK it is so hot dude! Jesus!" Tweek screeched almost instantly, moving his hands to his dirty coffee stained shirt and fiddling with the buttons wildly  
"Kill me" Craig groaned, pulling his hat off of his head and shaking himself of the sweat that laced his forehead. He looked around, his deep blue eyes piercing through the crowd around him until he found the lines for taxis. Once his eyes fixed on it he dashed in the direction quickly, ushering for Tweek to follow. The blonde followed suit whilst still attempting to pull the buttons of his shirt loose. He finally caught up to Craig who was in the middle of pulling his blue parka off of his body, throwing it onto the top of his suitcase. Craig cocked an eyebrow at Tweek who merely huffed out an exaperated sigh of both frustration and embarrassment. Craig rolled his eyes, getting on one knee, bringing his hands up to undo the button of his shirt until he heard a voice screeching from atop of him.  
"Are you proposing dude?!" Tweek squeaked, it was a bit of surprise for Craig to hear him so quiet. Craig merely snickered, continuing to undo the buttons.  
"Yes Tweek, I'm proclaiming my love for you by undoing the buttons of your disgustingly dull green shirt. Maybe you should speed it along by doing the top buttons?" Tweek growled and hit him across the head before moving to undo his top buttons. Craig merely flipped him off with his now ungloved hand and Tweek returned the favour with a crooked smile.

They finally got to the front of the line, Craig hoped in first followed by Tweek who was caught a back by how wide the taxi actually was.  
"Where are you heading bros?!" The taxi driver barked out excitedly, his face popped over the side of the front car to look at the boys. His face was covered by a wide star hat and sunglasses and a black moustache. He was fairly dark skinned but that was to be assumed by someone who was out so much.  
"Some hotel called the Falangia bay resort?" Craig spat out, admittedly only going off memory of the name  
"Oh are you too the winners of that expense paid trip to Hawaii that aired in Colorado?" The taxi driver responded, turning back to the wheel and beginning their trip to the hotel  
"Yeah."  
"So you two are lovers then?" The taxi driver teased. Craig could very well make out a wide smile across his face from his reflection in the mirror.  
"Yes. This is Tweek. He's my boyfriend." Craig replied, laying his head against the window. Tweek merely made a quick squeak.  
"That's so cute. Where you two from?" Craig made an obvious grimace and Tweek could already tell he was starting to get annoyed at all these questions  
"We're from South Park, Colarado" Tweek sputtered out, biting at his finger nails. Craig looked over to him and mouthed a thank you, Tweek responded by making a kissy face in response which made Craig roll his eyes.  
_Nice and boring, just the way I like it._

They had finally arrived at the hotel and Craig was about ready to topple over.  
"No way this is our hotel. No way." Craig's eyes were wide in awe. Tweek was merely busy thanking the taxi driver and pulling out the suitcases from the trunk.  
"A little help?!" Tweek barked, snapping Craig out of his trance. He looked to Tweek and rushed to his side, lifting the heavy cases out of the trunk and shutting it. Tweek took both the handles in his hands and Craig threw the carry on bags over his shoulder as well as pulling the information out of his pocket. It was still early morning, barely even 6 am when they had gotten there so sleep was still glazing Craig Tucker's eyelids. He walked to the front of the shining glass doors, they glinted against the touch of the cool sun that was barely peaking it's way through the clouds. Craig pushed it open, leaving it so for Tweek to pull their stuff in before they both made their way to the front desk.  
"Hello! Are you here for the lovers getaway?" The worker at the front desk was bursting with energy, Craig could already tell before the man started talking. He hummed when he wasn't speaking and he had a constant smile on his face. On occasion he'd bring his fingernails to his mouth and bite them. Tweek had the same nervous habit however Craig didn't find it quite as endearing as he did when Tweek did it.

Craig gave a nod, biting his lips in annoyance. The worker looked to his book that lay in front of him and skimmed through the pages.  
"Alright! Names?"  
"Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Could you give us our room so my boyfriend can put our bags away while I sort out the rest?" Craig looked to Tweek, noticing the blonde holding back a laugh, though to anyone else he'd probably just look sick.  
"Yeah, I don't know if I can handle carrying all my boyfriend's luggage" Tweek spoke out now and this time Craig was the one holding back laughter. If you were anyone but Tweek you probably wouldn't be able to know the difference, however Tweek knew after all these years how Craig looked when he was trying to stop himself from laughing. The slight twitch in his cheek bones, his tongue moving against the front of his teeth, they were so tiny that no one but Tweek could figure them out and he found security in the fact small things like that nobody else knew.  
"Of course! You two will be in room number 132." The worker practically threw the keys at Tweek as the blonde took them in his hands. He let out a small yelp when he took them in his hands, startled by the sudden feel of cold metal in his soft hands.  
"You'll be fine Tweek, if you get lost just start doing bird calls or something alright?" Craig gave a comforting smile to his friend before turning back to the person at the desk, going through files that Craig had to smile about his trip. Though Craig was turn around Tweek couldn't help but smile in his direction before strutting off to find their room.

Tweek was lost. He couldn't find his room and he was cursing himself in his mind about it. He was nervously shaking, his teeth were clicking and his leg was bleeding from a plant he walked by. All he could think about was if it was deadly or if it put a tracking device in him or all the other possible things. It wasn't until he ran into a tall boy in front of him that he was brought back into reality.  
"Oh Jesus! I'm sorry!" He defended, jumping back a bit and biting onto his nails like a starved mouse eating cheese  
"It's fine dude. You okay?" The man in front responded. He had almost white hair that covered one of his eyes like one of the goth kids back in South Park. His other eye was covered by sunglasses, however he had a tanned face which was very unlike the goths and he was very muscular.  
"I uhm - ACK - can't find my room" Tweek responded quickly, bringing his hands to the handles of his bags and gripping them tightly  
"Well if you need you can come to mine" The man gave off a devious grin, bringing his sunglasses down to reveal cold blue eyes, very similar to Craig's. He stared Twitch down like a slump of meat, further enforced when he licked his lips with a snake-like tongue.  
"Uhm n-no thank you" Tweek nodded, turning himself around when he was stopped by a hand gripping him tightly on his shoulder  
"Ack!" He screeched out, his eyes turning back to the man in front of him who was bringing himself closer and closer to Tweek's face  
"Come ooon. Don't be such a prude. You're kinda cute I guess."  
"I-I don't do boyfriends!" Tweek blurted out, watching the man pull away only to stare him down again  
"I'm not saying boyfriend. Maybe just a bit of fun?" The man snickered, enjoying the effect he had on Tweek who at this point was squirming around aimlessly.

Tweek pushed him away which resulted in the small blonde falling down, he growled as he hit the floor, looking back up at the man in front of him.  
"Even if I was going to do something like that it - ACK - wouldn't be with y-you!" Tweek was holding back tears at this point. As said prior, the idea of relationships or any type of intimacy scared him. That one stupid date traumatized him, too many tears and heartbreak for one night.  
"If not with me who else? Look at you kid you're not really that much to look at" The man was snickering like wild now, he knew he was getting on Tweek's nerves and he loved it.  
"I-I don't know! It doesn't matter!"  
"Come on. It won't be so bad"  
"No!"  
"I'll treat you right, I promise." That was when Tweek felt his world stop. It was one fucking phrase that sent his mind blank with nothing but images of that night. The laughs, the smiles that were soon torn to bits when a boy had Tweek by the neck. All Tweek could hear in his mind was everything that was said that night.

_"Come on baby, I'll treat you right."_  
_"Not tonight dude!" _  
_"Didn't you enjoy tonight?"_  
_"Of course I did - ACK - but this is too much pressure, man!" _  
_"Look I'm not gonna get paid from the guys unless you give me what I want so don't be such a dick about it!"_  
_"P-Paid?"_

Tweek was shaking, he couldn't remember pass then. Despite living that moment himself he couldn't remember what came next. The man took his hand and pulled Tweek to him, the blonde couldn't move, he was paralysed and distraught.  
"Put him the fuck down." The familiar, colourless voice woke Tweek from his trance and as soon as the words were issued Tweek found himself fighting back. He bit the man's hand and kicked him away, scattering back to his luggage. Craig found himself to Tweek's side, staring the larger man down.  
"Tweek said to fuck off, so fuck off. We need to go to our room." Craig's eyes were dull but his hand was twitching and Tweek could tell he was eager to find a reason to punch the man in front of them.  
"I thought you said you don't do boyfriends, blondie?" The man stood up now, holding his searing hand in pain  
"None of your business, now fuck off." Craig flipped the man off before taking one off Tweek's bags and grabbing Tweek's spare hand in his own, walking in the direction of their room.

They were silent when they first got inside, they made themselves comfy and Tweek noticed Craig was ready to start speaking and braced himself for the inevitable insults of Tweek being useless or unreliable.  
"Dude that was so fucking cool." Craig voiced, crashing onto the bed with a grin on his face  
"C-cool?" Tweek sat down next to him, looking down at him in shock  
"Fuck yeah, if I could bite some muscular douchebag like that I'd be soooo happy. You even drew blood man." Craig put his hand up for a highfive and Tweek responded with such  
"You're not mad at me for freezing up like that?"  
"I don't get mad at you Twitchy"  
"I get mad at myself though..." Tweek's voice came out quietly, his eyes glued to his feet. Craig noticed this and straightened himself up, staring at Tweek before letting out a sigh  
"So what was it that made you freeze up?"  
"He said 'I'll treat you right'. I can't believe something that small can make me freeze up so bad man, it - ACK - sucks." Tweek was at his usual jittery state, a frown on his face. Craig stood up and disappeared to the kitchen, but continued the conversation onward from in there.  
"I mean dude it was pretty shitty what happened but can't you just get over it?" Craig meant no harm, he just didn't know much about flashbacks and anxiety attacks.  
"It's not that simple"  
"Why not?"  
"Because when I hear that all I can think of is bad stuff you know? Like how when Clyde sees kids with their mom's he cries because his mom's dead."  
"Yeah but Clyde's a little bitch"  
"Am I a little bitch?"  
"No" There was more clanking in the kitchen and a low mumbling. Tweek could feel himself tearing up this time around. He didn't like the fact Craig didn't understand it but Craig didn't feel much of anything besides the typical sad, happy, angry, emotions. He didn't feel seething anger or intense frustration or pure bliss, at least not to Tweek's knowledge.

It wasn't long until Craig came out with a fresh cop of warm coffee and handed it to Tweek with a smile. Tweek looked up and gave a smile in response. Tweek didn't know about Craig's stronger emotions because Craig was honestly confused about them and he didn't know how to react to them. Craig didn't know how to react when he felt the needed to hold his best friend when his best friend was scared or upset, Craig didn't know how to react when his guinea pig died mysteriously and Craig didn't know how to react when it came back to life like it never happened but he was trying at the very least.  
"Well how about thinking about good stuff when you hear the phrase?" Craig laid back down where he was before, staring at the blonde  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well, here and now." Craig lifted a hand up, popping his pinky up  
"I'll treat you right." Craig continued, looking up at the blonde and watching a smile spread across his face.  
"Craig that's - NCK - kinda gay." Tweek wrapped his finger around Craig's and they shook before breaking it off, Craig's breaking off into his middle finger going up in the air in Tweek's direction.  
"So?" Craig grinned, flipping the TV on. Tweek chugged his melting cup of coffee down. The 'pinky promise' reminded Tweek of when they were younger. At 8 years old they always made stupid pinky promises like that, never in public though. It was one of the ways Craig calmed Tweek down. Tweek smiled, finishing his coffee off and laying down next to Craig and once more, Craig could smell Tweek's hair like it was the only scent in the world. His hand came up to the blonde's hair and he twirled it around his finger before looking down at the boy.

"Tweek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why does this seem so familiar to me?"  
"What seem - ACK - familiar?"  
"Your hair." Tweek looked up in confusion at Craig's words  
"You used to play with my hair - ACK - all the time when we were - nnck - younger." Craig finally blinked, remembering it all like a bad dream that stuck with you just because you hated it so much.  
"And we got into a fight..." Craig trailed off, the memories flooding his mind like a broken dam  
"Yeah, you were mad about me accidentally dropping your guinea pig on the ground"  
"Then you started crying and apologizing even though I wasn't yelling."  
"Then you were holding me and playing with my hair"  
"Then I never stopped..." Craig trailed off, snickering.  
"Fuck we're so gay." Craig finished off, resting his head on Tweek's, burying his face in his hair. Tweek merely grinned, closing his eyes and shuffling closer to Craig and Craig didn't find himself flinching away this time around.  
_Maybe I can fall for Craig Tucker..._


	6. Because I Deserve It

_Yikes. I worked pretty hard with this chapter not gonna lie. it's really hard to be in character when it comes to Tweek but I feel like I've done a pretty decent job. I just wanna take this quick chance to thank everyone who's written reviews for this so far. I know there aren't many but you have no idea they make me soooo happy. I read them at school in my spare time and I especially read them before I start writing my stories. I know it seems like I'm sort of rushing this whole them getting together thing but trust me I still haven't gone through Craig's falling for Tweek process. I have a lot of ideas in my head. Please feel free to leave a review from the story! I'm about to get into some more plot within the next few chapters after this now that I've gotten some character development going on. _  
_Trigger warning for mention of mental illness._

_- Dami_

* * *

Tweek woke up with a slight groan, he found himself awake and half laying on top of Craig's frail torso. He was still sound asleep but Tweek could already feel himself needing desperately to get to a nice cup of coffee. The blonde began moving as slowly as he could, cursing himself for his twitches as he noticed Craig began to stir in his sleep however the black haired boy seemed to not be ready to wake up just yet. Tweek let out a thankful sigh and managed to get out of bed with ease before hiking to the kitchen, preparing his coffee as usual. It was only lunch time considering they fell asleep early morning but Tweek wasn't feeling all too hungry. The kettle was boiling when he sat down on the chair, noticing a piece of paper on the table relating to their expense paid vacation. Tweek pulled it to him, scanning over it with his eyes.

_Thank you Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak for taking this golden opportunity to vacation at the lovely go to getaway at Falangia hotel! We know going to an unknown resort can be iffy but we're happy you decided to go with us! We merely ask you to attend an 8:30 pm meeting tonight in which you can meet with the other couples! Thank you kind sirs_

Tweek rolled his eyes, throwing the paper aside knowing they had plenty of time before they had to get to the shitty meeting. He heard the kettle tick off and his eyes went wide when he remembered Craig was sleeping not far away from him in the other room. Tweek dashed to the kettle and worked his magic, making his coffee as quickly and as quietly as possible, having plenty of practice from getting coffee at night whilst his parents slept. He twitched as he took the first sip, feeling the hot liquid lighting up his flesh. He placed the mug down, letting out a breather, his eyes closed and slowly he found himself in his happy place.

He was in a forest, sitting on a stump. His shirt was buttoned up correctly and his body completely still. Deer were happy children as they bounced around him and not a sound could be heard but something was different this time around. Tweek felt something against his shoulder, soft hands massaging his shoulders and sending positive vibes washing over him. Tweek didn't wanna open his eyes, scared whatever it was would go away and not come back. When the motion finally stopped, Tweek frowned, still not opening his eyes. It wasn't until he felt a rough pressure on his mouth did he finally open his eyes to find himself touching lips with Craig Tucker... Yet Tweek didn't pull back. He found himself falling deeper into Craig's body, becoming one with the raven haired boy in front of him in pure bliss, like everything stopped and his world was that much better, yet everything stopped when he heard the boys voice from the outside.

"AH" Tweek yelped, almost falling off his chair  
"Dude you okay?" Craig cocked up an eyebrow in surprise at the blondes reaction, moving to the fridge to take out a red bull from the inside.  
"y-yeah dude just - ACK - finding my happy place" Tweek responded, finding himself back to his normal twitchy state and feeling almost disappointed about being back in reality. Tweek's nightmares and visions often left him in a state of shock and terror, it wasn't often he was in a moment of bliss and he wished he'd gotten to enjoy it longer. He'd never tell Craig but Tweek had always had terrible visions of monsters but not the typical monsters! They always smiled and they talked in weird languages, they'd tell Tweek he was messed up and dirty. It all happened after the day of his date. He doesn't really know why it messed him up so badly but it really did and though he tried to ignore it they never went away, they were always somewhere. In the corner of his eye or in plain sight. They were there.  
"Sounds fun man, you seem a little shaken up though." Craig continued, sitting on a stool and pulling it to Tweek  
"Yeah, just went a little - NNGH - haywire" Tweek gave a small smile before finishing off his coffee  
"So do we - aa - have plans for toda-ay?" Tweek finished off, placing his mug down and giving a small smile in Craig's direction.  
"Absolutely none. I was thinking we could go try out the pool?"  
"Swimming? What if I drown man - ACK - I couldn't handle drowning! Or what if a shark squirrel pulls me down and forces me to listen to Justin Bieber songs all afternoon? Or what if he makes me write out all the lyrics and sing them to him while he pleasures himself - Jesus man that's too much pressure!" Tweek babbled on before he noticed Craig sitting there, unmoving.  
"Don't worry dude, if a shark beast pulls you down I'll offer him some tuna in return for you" Craig grinned, noticing Tweek's face turn to that of someone in deep thought.  
"How much tuna?"  
"At least 2."  
"2 tuna?"  
"2 tuna."

Tweek felt pleased with this answer and nodded, watching Craig jump off his stool and following suit, making sure to bring the key with them. Though it took them a bit they finally made it to the pool, however they weren't very pleased with what they saw...

Craig stood there in both anger and confusion. There in the pool was definitely a giant octopus, screaming out for a banana smoothie. It flew it's tentacles wildly, smashing everything in sight. If it wasn't for the fact the hotel and the pool were separated by such a large amount of space it could've crushed the hotel right then and there. Craig looked to Tweek and Tweek looked back in terror.  
"We should do something Craig..." Tweek started before he felt a hand clasp his own tightly. Craig had already started walking back to the dorm and was in the midst of dragging Tweek with him. Tweek had a high moral compass and often did try to offer the idea of helping everyone else to Craig but Craig was not having it.  
"Not happening."  
"Why?"  
"Nope. Not our deal." Craig had made his way back to the hotel with no issue, pulling Tweek all the way back with him. He was silent for a bit before he looked at Tweek and sighed.  
"Fuck me." He groaned, walking to the bed and collapsing onto it.  
"Gah - maybe later dude" Tweek joked back, collapsing next to him dramatically. Craig looked to him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tweek merely snickered in return, grabbing a pillow from his side and hitting Craig over the head with it.  
"You suck" Craig mumbled out from below the pillow before pulling it off of his head and looking at the blonde. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape, his skin creased in shock and awe until his open mouth turned into a smile.  
"What's up dude? NNCK" Tweek looked up, admittedly nervous at Craig's facial features  
"Let's pretend the floor is lava and we're explorers." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world and all Tweek could do is stare and nod, his facial features mimicking Craig as they went to work at covering the floor in spaced out pillows.

As said from earlier. Craig was young for a long time and though you may think a lot should and would change when you finally age to be 16 it really didn't. He still played Spaceman and Harry Potter like he used to when he was young and he didn't really give a shit if people thought it was lame because when he jumped along the ground pretending he had landed on the moon he felt like a god damn superhero and it was only made that much better when Tweek decided to go along with it. They lined up the floor and spent hours jumping around on the pillows, acting as though them hitting the floor would kill them.  
"Craig I can't - ACK - jump that far! It's too far! It's too much pressure man!"  
"Tweek you've gotta do it! The entire exploration is on your shoulders."  
"That's too much pressure man!"  
"Just do it twitchy!" and with that Tweek made the jump from the pillow to the next, tripping and falling in the 'lava'  
"I'll save you buddy!" Craig yelled out and jumped forward, falling on top of Tweek from the other direction  
"Oh no we're dying!" Tweek yelled out, making mock choking sounds as they 'died', scrambled on the floor in a mess of laughter and shushes.

After a good 5 minutes of pretending to die they finally decided to get up, ordering a large order of everything on the room service menu. Craig sat down on the bed and looked up at Tweek as the blonde sat down to catch his breath. Craig's face was back to it's normal flat expression and Tweek was back to his normal self again as well, twitching in his chair as Craig looked him up and down and Tweek could tell, he had something heavy on his mind. Then, almost on cue Craig's mouth opened and each word that came out of his mind came out slower then the last  
"Why didn't you tell me my parents and Ruby passed away?" He was to the point, quick and not ready to take any other answer but the truth and Tweek could see this, could read it almost as soon as the words finished travelling through one ear and bouncing around his brain like the words couldn't come out  
"Wh-What?"  
"You heard me. I'm not dumb Tweek." Craig tapped his leg impatiently and Tweek felt himself practically shrinking. He needed to give the raven haired boy an answer and he knew it.  
"Craig I'm - ack - sorry - ngh - I didn't know how to t-tell you they died. I got the call and I was scared of you'd react"  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want to - nnck - upset you man! The idea was way too much pressure! Oh Jesus you probably hate me and I'll have to go back to hanging with Stan and Kyle and the rest - ACK" Tweek was shaking uncontrollably at that point. His body quivered with paranoia and it was then that he saw them again. Heard their voices bouncing through his mind just like Craig's words beforehand.

He found himself sobbing, his tears flowed down his cheeks rapidly and they wouldn't stop. He was scared and he knew Craig was talking but he couldn't hear them amongst the voices in his head. He didn't notice Craig shaking him, or tapping his cheek. He didn't notice Craig picking him up and carrying him to bed. He didn't notice Craig bringing food to him and patting his back or putting a wet towel behind his neck. He didn't notice any of it until his head decided to clear up and he could look around. He noticed he was on the bed now. He noticed the food in front of him. He noticed the towel around his neck but what he noticed most of all was the lack of Craig Tucker in the room.  
"C-Craig...?" He called out, searching the room aimlessly but he couldn't see the raven haired boy. Tweek laid back, his eyes hazy. The wet towel soaked his skin with cool water that dripped along his back, cooling his previously flaming skin. He looked at the food next to him, just a sandwich and a cup of coffee that still had steam flowing above it along with his anxiety pills sitting next to the cup. Tweek brought the sandwich into his mouth and ate, the innards flowing into his mouth almost made him gag. He just wasn't ready to eat. He grabbed his anxiety pills along with the cup of coffee and drank, feeling himself shiver when the warm liquid slid down his throat and hit the bottom of his stomach.

"You any better now?" A voice echoed from behind him. Tweek turned to see Craig in his boxers and a black tank top stepping out from the door that led to the bathroom  
"U-Uh yeah I t-think so nnnck" Tweek twitched, putting his coffee down and looking to Craig, scared of the backlash he was about to receive  
"Be honest with me from now on. Okay?" Craig made himself comfortable next to Tweek, staring up at the ceiling, tracing the outline of it in attempts to make shapes out of it.  
"What do you - mmack - mean?"  
"I don't care about my parents dying. I don't care about anyone in the red-neck mountain town and you know it. I do care about you not being honest with me." That was all he said. That was all he said and Tweek felt a calm taking over him. He had never thought that Tweek's honesty meant that much to Craig and hearing it now he still didn't quite understand it. This is a boy who knows he's basically homeless, who knows his parents aren't around and yet he sits there without a word about it.  
"Why?"  
"I'm boring. My emotions are boring. I like it that way. If you're expecting me to play with your emotions and leave you with cliffhangers and punch walls and all that drama queen shit then you've got the wrong fuckin' spaceman" Craig shrugged, looking up at the blondes twitching eye as the owner of said twitching eyes looked back into Craig's deep blue eyes.  
"Why do you care that I was dishonest man? Christ! I'm not reliable and you know that! Aack" Tweek spat back in a rebuttal, biting his worn out fingernails  
"You're not reliable but I rely on you because I know you can be reliable with me. Don't prove me wrong with that." Tweek was silent after hearing that, looking down at his fingernails and bringing his hands into his lap.

The silence was long and it lingered for a while, but there was an odd sense of calmness in it. Tweek knew he could break it whenever he pleased and Craig was merely patiently waiting with no pressure. Tweek didn't know of no pressure situations unless it was with Craig and he didn't know how much he took that for granted.  
"Craig..."  
"Yeah man?"  
"I see things. Like - nnnck - things I probably shouldn't - ack - see man."  
"Tell me what?"  
"No way man. They already tell me I'm messed up enough." Tweek grumbled this out and Craig stared at him in thought before finally opening his mouth  
"Do you think you're messed up?" Now it was Tweek's turn to be silent. He never thought of this himself. He didn't know if he really felt he was messed up or if it was the voices.  
"A little."  
"Why?"  
"I hear and see those things. I can't get over what happened on that damn date." Tweek finished. The date ended up with Tweek crying in Craig's lap because Craig saved him. Tweek was on a date with a man who came from outside of South Park on vacation. He got promised a sum of money by Eric Cartman to sleep with Tweek and get pictures. He might've flat out taken Tweek by force if Craig didn't hear and barge in to save him. It was the first time Tweek cried in front of anyone.  
"When we get back to South Park we'll talk to a therapist if you want."  
"That's too much pressure man!"  
"I'll go with you?"  
"Can we at least give it a bit when we get back before we consider going?"  
"Sure." Tweek was once again taken aback, he didn't think Craig would actually give Tweek time on this. He hadn't often been in a situation where he'd been allowed to choose when to do something like this. Craig looked up at his expression and what Tweek could judge off his facial expressions Tweek must've looked shock and Craig was finding pleasure in this.  
"No more secrets, alright? Also go get a shower man you smell like shit and we have to go to a dumb meeting tonight" Tweek just nodded in return with a smile on his face.

Tweek was surprised at how nice the bathroom looked, it was done up nice with little soaps that Craig molded into a guinea pig along with a picture of Stan who appeared to be getting mauled by said guinea pig soap statue. Tweek looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was smiling. It was crooked and didn't look real to Tweek but it was there. He had never smiled much, only when Craig was around really. Everyone else made him feel nervous.  
_fuck I've fallen for this fucker haven't I_  
_I need to tell him_  
_I promised no more secrets_  
Tweek groaned, beginning to strip off his shirt from his body, chucking it to the ground. His pants and underwear followed shortly after  
_Not today_  
_Too much happened today_  
_Later_  
Tweek stepped into the shower and let the water flow over his skin, he felt relieved at the feeling of the warm water on his skin and didn't feel scared that a giant monster would come from the drain and eat him.  
_I need to get stronger_  
_He thinks I deserve to get stronger_  
_I do deserve to get stronger_  
_I'm going to do it_  
_I'll stand up for myself from now on_  
_for me_  
Tweek swallowed hard. He knew this was all easier thought then done but he was determined now. He hadn't had someone believe in him before but Craig honestly did. All that Craig has told him and done for him, he could tell it was because Craig wanted best and the best he'd give him.  
_I deserve to be happy._  
For once he believed that.


	7. Uncertainty

_R & R my lovelies for more chapters_

_-Damien_

* * *

It took hours for the loud calls of the mutant that made its home outside to pass and in that time Craig had beaten Tweek in almost every game of Yahtzee, even when Craig tried to lose. They had devoured all their room service and were both sitting comfortably in their hotel bed. Craig had thrown on a blue tee-shirt and some black jean shorts whereas Tweek was wearing his short sleeved button up shirt, with the buttons still not done up correctly as well as grey coloured jeans. Tweek was more used to the heat then Craig was from all his adventures with Stan's gang so the heat barely bothered him at all. The atmosphere was cool and content until Craig realized the time.  
"Shit dude, it's almost 8:30" Craig didn't really care but he had a feeling Tweek would and he didn't want his vacation to somehow be revoked  
"Jesus Christ! We need to – ACK – get going man!" Tweek uttered, throwing the dice out of his hand. Craig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, getting out of the bed they shared and pulling Tweek out as well.

The place of the meeting wasn't somewhere very far away but Craig wasn't surprised when they found themselves getting lost twice along the way. They had a terrible time navigating places together, especially with the weird structure of the hotel. The stairs all curled in random places and where you thought was going to be a turn was just a wall painted to look like it turned. The two did eventually find the place of the meeting and the big signs leading there definitely helped.  
"Craig and Tweek?" The man questioned, looking at his clipboard and scribbling their names. They both nodded as the man looked up, his light brown hair similar to someone they both knew and the name was escaping Craig's thought.  
"Well we're just gonna need you to go in he-ah" The man directed and Tweek almost walked in until Craig stopped him dead in his tracks  
"Cartman?" The raven haired boy questioned, watching the fat man in front of him staring at him in horror.  
"Who's Cartman?" he responded with an eyebrow raised in confusion  
"You are you fat piece of crap."  
"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED" The man responded and instantly shut his mouth and with that Craig turned away with Tweek by his side. The walk back was easy enough, it always was. Craig stormed back into their room in a huff, pulling his chulo over his head in frustration.

"All I wanted was a nice vacation getaway…" Craig started, rolling around the bed like a small child throwing a fit  
"Oh god what do you think Cartman's doing? What if he plans to – ACK – kill us man! I don't wanna die by Cartman's hand he sucks!" Tweek screeched, pulling his blonde locks idly. Tweek and Craig didn't agree on much when it came to Stan's gang. Whereas Tweek actually liked Stan, Kyle and Kenny to an extent Craig hated all four of them and voiced it any chance he got. Craig mentally cursed himself for not realizing this vacation was too good to be true sooner.  
"We won't die by Cartman's hand. He's going to start terrorising the town of Hawaii then we're going to have to stop him then Kyle's going to come around and stop him better than we did then go over what we learned today and it's probably really irrelevant to the topic at hand." Craig breathed, staring up at the ceiling. It was only when loud screams of pain and terror were heard from outside that Craig let out an audible sigh whereas Tweek let out a combination between a scream and a yelp. Craig grabbed the nearby TV remote from next to him, switching the TV on as the newscaster's voice filled the room.  
"This just in from the Hawaiian beach, mutant plants have sprouted to life, murdering everyone in sight. Truly horrific events as polite daffodils turn into evil mutated life forms, murdering the town of Hawaii." That was all that was said before one of the plants found itself around the newscaster, squeezing him like a vicious python before munching into his head and ripping off his flesh, blood spurting all over the camera.  
"Tweek gimme your phone." Craig sighed as Tweek handed him the small iPhone. Craig found his way to facebook and messaged Kyle.  
_Your fat friend is in Hawaii ruining my vacation, come get him before I punch him in the face so hard his bones break.  
_And with that the phone found its way back to the Tweek's hands. The blonde boy making a yelp as he read the reply.

Craig and Tweek were halfway on the beach when they saw Cartman riding a giant mutated plantcrab. Another audible sigh escaping his lips.  
"What stops crabs?" Craig asked as he turned to Tweek, noticing Tweek's skin crawling.  
"Uh – AGH – b-boiling water? Boiling water stops crabs."  
"It's never that simple Tweek. We need to find it a mate."  
"I think I – nnck – know someone who might be able to help." Tweek responded, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, his fingers flicking back and forth over the screen wildly to the point Craig didn't even know if he was typing anything readable. Craig watched as Stan and his group arrived on the scene in attempts to stop Cartman all Cartman did was laugh in their face and try to get his crab friend to stomp on them. A faint noise was heard in the background as Craig looked to the side to see Tweek staring in the distance, a horrified expression plastered over his face  
_crab people, crab people, taste like crab. Talk like people. Craaab people.  
_A single member of the crab people came over, snapping his blood red claws in all directions  
"What have you called me for friiiend?" The crab spoke to Tweek and all Tweek did was stare before bending down, picking up a trendy sunhat that was stuck in the rich yellow sand  
"I – ACK – thought you might enjoy the idea of perpetrating a tan?" Tweek grinned in attempts to urge the crab person to take the bait, and that he did. Because no crab person can take down the chance to wear a trendy hat.

The crab person found itself laying on the beach and Cartman's plantcrab beast seemed to find itself drawn to the crab person and the crab person seemed to reciprocate the feelings. Despite Cartman's cries for the palntcrab to stop, it just drew closer and closer to the crab person, and Craig watched as the two began to make out in a red and green jumbled mess.  
"It wanted a mate. It was lonely and now it's making out with a crab person. I am so fucking done." Craig groaned, turning his heal in the sand to walk back to the hotel, Tweek snickering behind him.  
"What the fuck do you find so god damn funny?"  
"Cartman's plant crab tried using him as a condom."  
"OH MY GOD." Craig yelled, straining for his voice to actually be heard.

Craig and Tweek made it back into the hotel to see the manager apologising to them desperately, even offering them some money to keep their mouths shut about the events that took place at the hotel. They both complied and managed to score themselves an easy 5,000 dollars.  
"If I could just have one normal night I'd be soooo happy." Craig groaned whilst Tweek made his coffee in the kitchen like usual. They were getting into a nice rhythm that would hopefully include never having to deal with Cartman again.  
"Tomorrow I wanna go to the beach and get drunk off my ass." Craig yelled out to Tweek, sinking low into his pillow. Tweek appeared next to him with two cups of coffee, handing one to Craig whilst the boy flipped through channels on the TV before finally finding the channel that ran red racer. A comfortable silence filled the air between the two boys as they sipped their cups and watched the show. Craig's eyes found their way to Tweek's lips, staring at them with a weird feeling of longing. The raven haired boy shook his head before turning back to the TV. For once, Craig was finding it hard to pay attention to Red Racer. It had only been the first day of the vacation and there hadn't really been many moments in which the two could just relax in normalcy, if anything Craig felt more normal at South Park. Even worse, Tweek was taking it much better then Craig was.  
"Dude!" Tweek's voice cut through Craig's train of thought as his eyes darted back to look at Tweek  
"Let's make a – ACK – pillow fort! We can be kings!" The blonde yelled out excitedly, he was practically vibrating at this idea.  
"Oh my god dude you're like 5 aren't you?" Craig feigned annoyance, however he had forgotten everything that came out of his mouth sounded the same so he quickly went to fix himself  
"Let's do it." He added quickly, jumping off the bed and stripping it of the covers and pillows.

Tweek followed through as well, grabbing some chairs from the kitchen and bringing them to the bedroom, putting 2 on both sides while Craig strewed the blanket over them and covering the floor in the pillows. The blanket covered them over the top as well as resting at the bottom of the fort they had made, which made it easy for them to pull the blankets to themselves while being comfortable in their pillow fort. Craig got cosy quickly whilst Tweek fumbled with the blanket, trying to cover himself turned into a bit of a mess as he found his leg halfway around Craig's neck and his head buried between two pillows but eventually he straightened himself up and pulled his phone out, scrolling through facebook. Craig didn't really understand how but Tweek found himself becoming a bit of an internet whore. The blonde was often on facebook was a lot more social there. Craig scooted closer and read over updates on Tweek's news feed as Tweek went through them.  
"Dude why do Craig and Token take so many selfies together?" Craig noticed when his eyes red over  
'_Clyde Donovan has added 35 new pictures – with Token Black'  
"_I don't – ACK – know dude! They act like they're super best friends or something! Jesus Christ it's so annoying."  
"Dude we're way better best friends then those dickholes"  
"But Craig we don't take selfies to showcase to the – ACK – internet!" Tweek stated, laughing at his own joke. Craig couldn't help but laugh along. Craig and Tweek's mannerisms were both really irritating to most. Between Craig's nasally voice and asshole attitude and Tweek's own nervous ticks, paranoia and dire need for coffee not many people really wanted to hang around them besides Clyde and Token. They didn't mind though, people in South Park sucked in Craig's opinion and Tweek didn't enjoy hanging out with them because they made his heart race in a negative way.

Craig swiped Tweek's phone from him and Craig searched for the camera on the phone. He pulled himself closer to Tweek and held the phone out. Craig made a stupid face, sticking his tongue out to reach his nose and Tweek followed by pulling his lips with one of his fingers as Craig snapped the photo.  
"You – nngh – sure those pictures don't steal my soul man? I don't know if I could handle that. Oh Jesus!" The blonde freaked out. Craig slipped the phone into Tweek's hands and rolled his eyes, his face at its usual neutral state  
"I'm positive. If it does mine just got stolen too so I guess we're both fucked if it does." Craig stated matter of factly and Tweek nodded before looking at the picture and looking back up to Craig.  
"Why the picture anyway? Seems too – GAH – mushy for you. You're definitely Craig right?"  
"I just don't wanna forget that it's possible for things to be normal when we get back to South Park." Craig responded, enveloping himself in the blanket as Red Racer continued to blare through the TV, the light flashing against the two boys. Tweek merely nodded with the tiniest smile crossing over his face and when Craig noticed he almost swore he could feel his heart flutter, however he thought nothing of it. He noticed Tweek upload the picture to facebook and flick through a bunch of other options that Craig forgot even existed.

Within the next hour the boys had both fallen asleep in their blanket fort. Craig snored loudly, biting onto his blanket and mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. Tweek on the other hand was twitching and grunting loudly. He was dreaming up crazy scenarios in his head that, had he lived anywhere else but South Park would probably seem impossible. He was kicking wildly and groaning in clear fear. It wasn't long before he had forced himself up with a scream as well as kicking Craig in the face with his free foot, the other one was long since buried beneath Craig's backside. Craig woke up to Tweek's dirty sock in his face, taking the boy's large toe partly in his mouth. Craig spat, moving Tweek's foot with one of his hands. Tweek was ready for backlash but it never happened.  
"Dude what's up?" Craig moaned, sitting himself up, noticing the light was still on and the TV blaring. Having noticed this he got up, moving to turn the lights off.  
"Nightmare." Tweek stated, he didn't feel like going into detail. His nightmares were strange, even to him, all he knew was that they were bad. Craig returned to the fort, turning the sound down on the TV but not turning the TV off.  
"Is that way you're always awake at like 2 am?" Craig questioned, getting comfortable in his corner of the fort. Tweek merely responded with a nod. Craig sighed and grabbed Tweek by the shoulders, pulling the erratic blonde into his thin arms. A bright blush crossed Tweek's face but Craig barely noticed in his dazed state.  
"You do not speak of this to the others, kay?" Craig responded, closing his eyes, drifting off into a state of being awake and asleep.  
"Craig this is so gay." Tweek responded to tease the black haired boy but was secretly enjoying it. Tweek shuffled into Craig's chest a bit more, he was shaking and this was causing Craig's body to rock in return but it didn't seem to do much to annoy Craig.  
"Y...Y.. ou..'re you're g...ay" Craig muttered out before blacking out, his snores picking back up. The snoring didn't bother Tweek and he found himself calmly falling asleep in Craig's arms.

_Oh god what if he's only doing this cause he pities me. I can't accept that man. I love his arms though. This is the safest I've left in a while. My mind feels clearer then normal.  
_Tweek's thoughts were consuming him rapidly. On one hand, he was definitely enjoying Craig's affection that he'd been relaying on the blonde recently, especially since Tweek had noticed him falling more and more for the black haired boy but he was admittedly nervous. He knew Craig hadn't ever had a crush before. He was neutral on just about every aspect of dating and couldn't care less on if he did or didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, so would he really want Tweek? The idea that Craig might not care the same way put Tweek on edge more then he'd like to admit, but as he felt the warm of Craig's body against the blonde's own he couldn't help but let his worries melt away, just for the night.


	8. I Think I Fell For Craig Tucker

_Yay drama! This is the longest chapter so far, which is pretty cool. I'm pretty excited to write the next one, but fair warning, it will be extremely angst filled. I don't like writing angst because it means my babies are on negative terms : You should definitely leave me reviews because they make me excited to write more and spend more time making it quality writing before I pump it out to this site. I'd also like to take a second to wish my best friend a speedy recovery with his strep throat. _  
_Please Read and review! It means a lot to me and you have no idea how much it urges me to pump out chapters more quickly _  
_-Dami_

* * *

Craig awoke to sunlight streaming through the window of their hotel room, dancing across the face of the blonde hair that bundled himself up against Craig's chest during the night after a nightmare the boy never described to Craig. Tweek shook against Craig like he was a walking earthquake to which Craig responded by pulling Tweek closer to him. Craig was never one for affection, in fact he found it annoying and most of the time awkward. He had never hugged his mom or rough-house with his dad or held his sister when she was upset, all he knew was flipping people off and making snarky remarks about them. Tweek was a bit different though, Craig felt the need to stand by Tweek through everything and a lot of the time that required getting physical to some extent with Tweek. Nothing big, usually just slight brushes of the hand or brushing the dudes hair with Craig's own fingers, small things to calm the blonde. Tweek always used the word protecting when referring to it in their conversations but to Craig that sounded too much like he was coddling Tweek. Craig knew Tweek could handle himself but he just lacked the confidence and though he'd always be more then willing to defend Tweek but Craig just knew he didn't need to constantly fend for the kid.

Speaking of the devil, Craig could feel the twitchy blonde shuffling against him, though Craig couldn't really tell if that meant Tweek was waking up or if Tweek was just being himself, it ended up being the later. Craig looked at Tweek's gentle features. Tweek had a face that if you looked at it you'd assume he was a crack addict or an insomniac, however he was neither. Tweek had a lot of sleep problems when he was younger and now Tweek paid for it with permanent bags, eventually they both found Tweek slept a lot better at Craig's house which made Craig chalk Tweek's inability to sleep up to stress and high coffee intake. Tweek's face was surprisingly gentle when he slept, you wouldn't really expect it. He was a delicate flower and Craig was his soil.

Craig brought his hand to Tweek's face and traced the outline of his jaw and noticed a smile crossing Tweek's face and in that moment Craig was tempted to kiss Tweek, to have the twitchy blonde's skin pressed against his own sounded delightful but Craig pushed it away. Craig didn't know much about relationships and feelings but he at least knew kissing your best friend was 100% likely to complicate things and that was probably the only thing in the world that frightened Craig Tucker. He had dealt with being sent to Peru with a chance of death with 4 other boys he despise, he handled the constant bomb threats to South Park, he handled mechanical celebrities but nothing scared him more then the idea of scaring of Tweek Tweak. Tweek was the only thing that stopped Craig from violently fist fucking everyone in town until their anuses bleed and though he'd never admit it to his friend he had no idea what kind of feelings he harbored for the boy. Craig had been under the impression that it was normal to feel so fondly of your best friend but from everything he had described to random advice sites online everyone had always told him he had some form of crush on Tweek. It was complicated, Craig's thoughts and feelings were complicated and what did he do when things got complicated? He ran away and ignored them. It wasn't healthy but if it kept him sane then that's all he needed to know.

Craig heard the sound of whimpering that he traced back to Tweek who laid surprisingly still when he came to the realisation that he was copping a mouthful of Craig's shirt in his mouth. Craig knew that would pass, Tweek was always calm as an undisturbed blade of grass atop a piercing mountain in the morning. Tweek moved his head further into Craig as though Craig might envelop the boy in his skin and then finally Tweek attempted to talk, which at first came out as inaudible mumbling against Craig's pale skin.  
"Dude. Speak up" Craig groaned, burying his head into Tweek's hair as he had done just yesterday, enjoying the familiar scent of his best friends golden locks. Craig didn't care if he had a crush on Tweek or if he admired him or what, all he knew was that Tweek was the closest person to Craig and he would be very careful not to mess that up and stay true to the words he said to Tweek  
_I'l treat you right_  
Fuck he really was gay as shit.  
"Can I lay like this forever?" Tweek purred from his position on Craig's chest, looking up to him with a glazed look. Tired Tweek was the best kind of Tweek in Craig's opinion. Because tired Tweek was like a clingy puppy who wanted to hump and piss on your leg at the same time and it was a beautiful thing. Tweek only further proved this by chewing Craig's clothing and Craig was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

Craig sat back skipping through TV shows, in that time Tweek had confessed to writing a love letter to a snowman aswell as singing the Canadian anthem before finally coming to from his tired state.  
"Morning princess, how's the snowman?" Craig questioned as he flicked through the channels, vaguely paying attention to what images appeared on the TV. Tweek looked up at Craig in confusion before realising the wet feeling the drenched his chin and on top of that, smothered Craig's arm  
"OH JESUS I'M SO SORRY" Tweek screeched, flailing backwards into the chair that was supporting the blanket above them, forcing the blankets to fall on top of them.  
"Lame." Craig spouted, crawling out from the blanket before lifting it above a frantic Tweek. Tweek merely gave a shy smile before pulling himself out from under the covers. Tweek instantly found himself being pulled into the kitchen with an intense desire to make coffee. Tweek could get used to the idea of waking up with Craig really quickly. He quickly dismissed this idea, not wanting to think about his growing crush on his best friend.

Craig made his presence in the kitchen known by making a loud coughing noise, pulling his chullo over his eyes and clumsily trying to find his way to a stool.  
"It's too fucking bright. Also Token texted you and called you a fag." Craig spat before crashing his head onto the table. Tweek handed him one of the cups of coffee he had made and gave Craig a pat on the back. Craig looked up and smirked deviously at Tweek and Tweek had now realised how much of a housewife he was acting like and felt himself blush a blood red at the realisation.  
"Token was right I guess." Craig took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid felt refreshing as it drowned his tongue. Tweek excused himself to the kitchen only to come back with his phone in hand. He planted it on the table and clicked around until Craig finally realised he was calling Token. Tweek clicked the speaker button and went back to sorting breakfast out. Tweek loved breakfast and the idea it was the most important meal of the day was tattooed over his brain. He took out an orange from the mini fridge and handed it to Craig, allowing the raven haired boy to fiddle with it by peeling it with his fingers. The room was silent with the rings of Tweek's phone until finally the familiar voice of Token Black filled the room with a warm vibe  
"Hey lovers!" Token called out, he sounded busy and they assume he must be on the bus to school  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Craig questioned, leaning on Tweek as the blonde approached next to him, laying down two bowls of cereal.  
"On the way to school, how's the vacation."  
"It's hot!" Tweek shrieked, arms flying up in the air as he forgot Craig was laying against him, however Craig balanced himself on Tweek's hips before straightening himself up  
"And fatass intervened for a bit until he witnessed a crab orgy first hand, thanks to Twitchy." Craig egged on top of Tweek's sentence, Token responded with a rich chortle.  
"What's on the gay agenda today?"  
"Take over - nnck - corporations with rainbow flags" Tweek spoke up. Token always made a point to imply that Tweek and Craig were a couple and this entire vacation was ammo for Token.  
"Aka go to the beach and not tan" Craig once again added to Tweek's sentence  
"Living it wild I see." Token retorted, not really expecting less.  
"I need to go dudes, school. Clyde says hi by the way and also that he misses you Craig. Later dudes." Token yelled out before they had a chance to respond. Craig made an obvious shiver, sometimes he wondered how people made fun of Tweek for being gay when Clyde hung on Craig's dick like an immovable piece of furniture in a hoarders house. Not that Craig cared, he liked Clyde despite how much he ripped on the whiny fucker.  
"Eat then beach it?" Tweek spoke out from a mouthful of sugary cereal. Craig nodded to imply a 'fuck yeah'.

The beach was exactly like Craig expected it would be. Sandy and hot. Besides those two irritants Craig enjoyed the beach. It was relaxing and no one had a reason to bother him at the beach. Craig had laid out a beach chair for himself and a towel for Tweek. Tweek didn't trust beach chairs because they creaked when he shook and he thought they'd eat him whenever he had his guard down. Craig also brought a enormous umbrella because he wasn't at all interested in the idea of tanning. The boys had both gotten themselves comfortable quickly. Craig now had an entire day to kick it with his best friend, knowing full well he'd be getting drunk off his mind later to which he could just collapse on his bed in which Tweek would more then likely collapse on top of him, asleep before even hitting the pillow. A wide grin crossed Craig's face quickly before it returned back to normal. Today would be perfect.  
"Nice and boring. Just the way I like it." He said aloud before letting his mind drift into a blissful state of being unaware of his surroundings. The salty beach air coating him in the smell of salt. Tweek heard this from his friend and couldn't help but tug at his hair.

Tweek hadn't really had a chance to think about his crush on Craig. He'd thought about it a bit yeah, but now he had a time to really think it out and it was way too much pressure for him and when Craig let out his all too typical catchphrase it sent Tweek on edge. Craig liked boring, he liked TV dinners every night with the occasional ordering of pizza. He liked getting his homework in on time because it meant he didn't have to deal with a detention. He liked everything nice and boring. Tweek was not boring. Tweek was a boy who constantly twitched and screamed and was constantly paranoid something was out to kill him or sell him to a Cuban. On top of that, relationships were complicated, or at least they were meant to be right? That's all he'd ever heard about from people who were together. They fought and complained and then there was the chance of cheating and - OH GOD - what if Craig got sick of him and killed him and fed him to a new boyfriend?

The idea of it all was starting to feel like way too much pressure for Tweek. Not that Craig wasn't worth it, Craig was worth the paranoia that came with relationships for sure. Craig calmed Tweek and made Tweek feel good about himself and encourage Tweek to make good decisions instead of tearing him down and taking advantage of the boys' kind nature. Craig relied on Tweek even if Tweek didn't like to admit it and that was something not a lot of people did. Craig didn't get mad at Tweek when he made dumb mistakes like other people did. Craig was definitely worth the pressure but even if Craig did feel the same would Craig be willing to deal with Tweek's eccentric nature? Craig had dealt with it a lot as best friends but things chance when you make the leap to boyfriends, even Tweek knew that. He pounded his head out of stress before pulling at his hair once more  
"Gah!" Was all that escaped his lips before the sound of a feminine voice drifted through Tweek's ears and brought him back to the realm of the living  
"Well hey cutie!" A preppy voice coiled through the air and into Craig's ears, however Craig ignored it at first until he heard the voice again  
"Helloooo!" She whined out and Craig turned around to yell at whoever she was talking to to answer until he realised it was him.  
"Hi." He responded flatly, his usual unamused expression painted over his face like a familiar picture at an art museum. He took a look at the girl, she had a hourglass figure and straight black hair, almost as black as Craig's. She had tanned skin and was rocking a red polka dot bikini.  
"I saw you while I was in the water and couldn't help myself but come over." She giggled and a blush crossed over her face. Craig could feel himself gagging on the inside and decided this was around the time start ignoring the person who started the conversation.  
"Sounds fun." Craig threw that out, hoping his disinterest in this conversation would be apparent enough to get her to leave, but she continued talking.

He sat up and swung his legs over in Tweek's direction, pulling some sunscreen out from the bag he had brought down from the hotel, rubbing it over his exposed flesh on his arms and standing up to apply it to his legs. He didn't really want to wear the sunscreen but Tweek insisted if he didn't that Craig would die and if Craig died Tweek would get sold to Cuban's who would then sell him to the Japanese for a packet of cigars and with that kind of reasoning Craig didn't see why he shouldn't put the sunscreen on.  
"So what do you say?" She chirped. Craig didn't like her, she was too bubbly  
"I don't think he's too interested in - nngh - what you're saying" Tweek piped up from behind Craig's legs before Craig handed Tweek the white tube of sunscreen, shoving it in his face.  
"Dude can you do my back this shit is impossible" Craig groaned out before grinning as Tweek complied, squirting the white cream over his palm and rubbing it into Craig's back. Tweek started mentally mapping out every spot on Craig's back, or at least what was visible of it through Craig's tank top. Tweek noticed he could feel Craig's spine sticking out from near the top of his neck, Tweek noted every tiny ditch in Craig's skin as he massaged the cream into the boys skin.  
"Ew, are you two like, those fags? Couldn't you at least pick someone who doesn't look like a dishevelled rat?" The girl spoke up, breaking Tweek's concentration on the art that was Craig's body structure. Craig just responded by flipping her off but Tweek was feeling particularly brave.  
"You're just j-jealous you - nnck - can't do this." Tweek barked back before taking his palm firmly and applying it to Craig's ass with a loud smack. Craig was taken aback by this at first, looking back to his best friend with wide eyes and Tweek could almost feel a tremor going off in his body before he noticed Craig starting to laugh, in which caused Tweek to laugh along with him even if he had no idea why they were laughing.

The girl had finally walked away in a huff and Craig had finally settled down from laughing, his palms on his knees as he was bent down, finding himself unable to stand because his ribs were throbbing too hard. He looked up at Tweek who was sporting a grin that made Craig's heart flutter a bit.  
"Dude you stood up for yourself" Craig's voice rung with genuine happiness. Tweek was kind of confused but decided not to question Craig's uncaring attitude toward Tweek spanking him in front of some girl.  
"I-I did!" Tweek responded back joyously before terror took over his face  
"Oh god what if she - nnck - comes back and rips my clothes off and feeds me to sharks man!" Craig had almost forgotten how spastic Tweek could be, but Craig didn't mind. As much as Craig loved things nice and boring, he enjoyed the spark Tweek managed to bring into his life without sending Craig on a trip to the moon.  
"If she does I'll jump in after you and beat the shark in an arm wrestling contest"  
"HE DOESN'T HAVE ARMS CRAIG"  
"exactly." Craig's voice swiftly returned to it's flat tone but Tweek could easily make out the faint sound of a ecstatic rumble to his words. Tweek merely pushed Craig back onto the beach chair before coiling onto his spot on his fluffy beach towel.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. They chilled out at the beach until the sun began to fall under the line of the sea that separated itself from the sky. Being able to experience the sight with Tweek made him sooo happy. After that they decided to get back to their hotel room and order room service. Tweek bounced up and down on the bed as the kettle boiled in the kitchen and Craig brought out two bottles of fresh freezing beer. He opened one with his teeth and began to chug it down, throwing the other one to Tweek. Craig flopped onto the bed and stared the ceiling, tracing patterns on it once more.  
"Man I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get back to South Park" Craig blurted out, he don't know why he brought it up, but with himself busy to his thoughts all day it had finally occurred to him he had nowhere to go. He already knew his dad had strictly spoken about not wanting Craig to be in their house like some freeloader, or at least something to that effect, in regards to when they died.  
"You could stay at mine?" Tweek offered, idly pulling at his hair, his eye closing shut as it usually does when he pulls at his hair.  
"Forever?"  
"You can work at the shop - ack - until you earn enough to get your own - nnck - place"  
"I can't afford a place by myself dude" and with that the kettle went off from the kitchen with a large whinny, similar to that of a horse, which allowed Tweek a free pass to leave the conversation that he knew would likely lead to him being more scared for Craig's safety in South Park then what he already had.

When Tweek returned coffees in hand he saw Craig flipping through his phone  
"Dude!" He yelped, rushing to the raven haired boys side with curiosity to see what could be interesting Craig so much  
"You have so many pictures of Stripe." Craig grinned, staring lovingly at pictures of his guinea pig that Tweek had on his phone. Some were pictures of Tweek with Stripe, others were just of stripe.  
"Y-Yeah. I like your guinea pig and he doesn't - ACK - scare me like m-most animals" Tweek explained as he watched the warmth that washed over Craig's face, it sent Tweek's facial muscles crazy as he tried to suppress a wide, dreamy grin in the boys direction. When he finally let it cross his face he felt a lot more relaxed until it dawned on him  
_I promise I wouldn't keep secrets from Craig __any more_  
Tweek mentally cursed himself. He had forgotten he made Craig a promise to not keep things from him any more, yet here he was. Staring at his best friend with the largest urge to kiss him he had ever had and not saying a word. Tweek didn't want to lose Craig's friendship, but either way this scenario could end up with him doing exactly that. He could not tell and break a promise, or he could tell and risk Craig not only rejecting him, but on top of that could lose the boy as his friend.

Tweek growled to himself before looking to Craig. He had already accomplished one milestone today by finally standing up for himself, even if it was just a small, bold step in front of a busty girl who Craig was clearly disinterested in. Tweek decided to approach the subject with the caution of a blind man near stairs.  
"Hey C-Craig?" The blonde spurted out and he could already feel his brain wanting to spill everything out like word vomit. Just two days ago he was telling himself not to fall for Craig tucker but he had. Maybe not fallen in love but definitely fallen for the black haired boy.  
"Yeah Twitchy?" Craig was still paying more attention to the pictures of Stripe. Tweek needed to fix this so he decided to take the phone from Craig's hand and point to his eyes. Craig followed suit and gave Tweek his full attention.  
"What's your feelings on first kisses man? Oh Jesus - I mean uhhh" Tweek trailed off, in full panic mode this time around. He was hoping not to be so blunt and he definitely messed up on that. Craig was confused before a look realisation crossed his face and Tweek was scared he had already been figured out  
"Met someone you wanna lock lips with Twitchy?" Craig gasped, an eyebrow raised in surprise before he sat up and looked directly at Tweek's eyes, locking them into a stare down which Craig was destined to win and Tweek almost immediately felt his eyes blink out of nerves.  
"If we wanna be perfectly honest I never saw the big deal in who I ended up kissing first. I mean it's just a kiss right? If you like some dude just for it. Who fucking cares right?" Craig was so nonchalant about the entire matter that it just urged Tweek on, though Craig probably had no idea he was doing so.

Tweek gulped before looking to Craig. Sweat rolled down his face and drenched his pasty skin before he let out a breath he had no clue he was even holding. He took one more before he continued  
"Remember how I told you I wouldn't keep secrets from you any more?" Tweek started, Craig merely nodded, still completely oblivious to the situation at hand  
"Well there's one I still haven't told yet but I - ACK - want too oh Jesus"  
"Go ahead dude." Craig urged for Tweek to continue and that's when Tweek made the boldest decision of his life. He grabbed either ends of Craig's chullo and pulled him to Tweek's lips and even though it was only for a second it was the longest second of Tweek's life. It was also the richest, most blissful moment as he felt Craig's chapped lips against Tweek's own blistered, quivering lips and for the swiftest, shortest, millisecond Tweek could swear Craig kissed back. Tweek, though being admittedly brave for one day, was no brave enough to allow the kiss to continue for more then a second before he let go of Craig. The reality of what he just did sinking into his head. Craig just looked at Tweek in stunned silence and for the first time in their entire friendship, Tweek experienced the horrors of an uncomfortable silence. Craig's lips moved frantically as he grasped for words but he could find none. Craig finally swallowed and looked to Tweek with a shaking lip.  
"Tweek. You're my best friend but, I don't think you're anything more then that to me." He finally spat out and Tweek almost felt like he could see pain crossing Craig's voice as the words crossed his lips like poison. Tweek opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off  
"I'm going to bed." Craig filled the empty space quickly before rolling over into the covers of the bed, covering himself with the blankets. Leaving Tweek alone with his thoughts. Which was not something Tweek was good with...

* * *

_#cliffhanger_


	9. Nothing Is Boring And Everything Sucks

_If you are not laving and crying simultaneously by the end of this chapter I have failed as a writer and have done my job wrong. Sorry things got a bit wacky but, it's a South Park fic, I feel like it's an obligation. Also slight OOC on Craig's part, but it's justified I swear it!_

_-Dami  
_

* * *

Tweek was up for several hours after Craig had fallen asleep. Words crawled up the back of his throat but they always fell back down at some point. Saliva clung to the walls of his mouth like bats to a cave ceiling. The air felt cold but Tweek dared not to shiver and for the first time in a while Tweek couldn't even twitch. The atmosphere was suffocating, the silence almost unbearable but for the life of the blonde he could not allow himself to move. He felt like if he did the world around him might fall to pieces and as he sat as still as a statue, his eyes crawled down onto Craig, thinking that maybe his friend might've disappeared in the time Tweek had been staring into the ceiling but he hadn't. The tense atmosphere was suddenly broken by his phone vibrating on the table next to him, thus causing Tweek to let out a squeak. Suddenly the air that had choked him mere seconds ago was now allowing him to breathe again. Tweek could finally feel his shake coming back and tears were starting to roll down to his face onto the blanket below him. Breaths came out of him in an audible quiver as he crawled off the bed. Tweek didn't know what to do but grab a pillow and throw it onto the ground, throwing himself with it.

_He hates me now. Oh god he hates me. I fucked up oh Jesus I fucked up so bad. I had everything going for me perfectly why did I fuck this up of all thing oh man. Now I'm alone. I've lost everything. Mary Joseph why did I let this happen fuck man._  
Tweek was starting to lose control now. He pulled his knees into his chest in a panic to feel something close to him. He hadn't even noticed this had been the first day in a while he hadn't had Craig laying next to him. When the realisation hit him he merely felt his heart being mangled further and further  
"I'll treat you right, he said..." Tweek spat to himself before biting into his lip, suppressing his urge to bawl. He was not going to cry, not tonight. He had cried himself to sleep that night.

Not long after Tweek had drifted off to sleep was when Craig finally got out of bed. Keeping silent for so long had driven him almost insane but he managed to keep collected. Like always right? Running away from confrontation. Running away from any problem or obstacle that crossed his path. Staying completely emotionless to any situation. Responding to any situation with a "no" a "fuck you" or a rise of his middle finger. That was Craig Tucker. A handsome badass to the world around him, but he knew he was different. Craig Tucker was scared. Now his running away from his problems had landed him here. His best friend was now sobbing into the pillow of some private Hawaiian hotel and he couldn't, no, wouldn't, do anything about it. Because that was how Craig Tucker was. When a situation got complicated he strayed away from it. Because that wasn't Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker was boring and didn't enjoy putting effort into things that weren't playing spaceman.

But now Craig had fucked up. Craig couldn't run away because this was a real problem that if he didn't remedy he'd lose everything. Craig was standing in the middle of his room, tears threatening to expel from his eyes but instead they decided to sting him instead. The room was too hot for his taste. Sweat dripped along his eyebrow, down his cheek and continued to slither down the rest of his body. He could still hear the frantic sobs and squeaks of his best friend from the floor but Craig knew very well he was sleeping. He had checked each of Tweek's usual ticks from the list. Craig tightened his fists and strolled over to his friend. Guilt washed over him and crashed into the bottom of his stomach, he was ready to feel sick. Craig leaned down and slowly picked Tweek up in his arms, the blonde rocked violently in Craig's arms. Craig brought Tweek to their bed, resting him onto the bed and bringing the covers up to Tweek's chin.

Craig's hands were finding their way to Tweek's cheek, stroking it with an angelic touch. Grief. Guilt. Craig was a defeated coward. He gulped, moving his hand to grip Tweek's with an iron grip. He sighed before retreating from Tweek's side to the kitchen. It was only yesterday that him and Tweek were exchanging pleasant conversation from the kitchen and now it just felt empty. This had all panned out in the course of two days. Craig crawled onto the kitchen stool and placed his hands on the cool tiles, staring holes into his hands.  
_"I'll treat you right, he said..."_  
Craig growled, his knuckles turned white as they bunched up into fists. He found himself hitting himself in the stomach, his head falling to the counter.  
_I'm sorry Tweek. I'm so sorry. I have my own fucked up issues, I guess. I like things nice and boring, a relationship is something I can't do. Not well enough to make you happy._  
He passed out, his head laying against the cold counter, chilling his forehead. He did not make a noise.

Borderline 8 pm was when Tweek awoke in the bed him and Craig had shared many times now. Confusion dawned over him when he realized he hadn't slept on the bed last night and on top of that, there was no sign of Craig in the bedroom. Tweek looked around with his eyes, frantic and nervous. Tweek leaned over the grab his phone and checked his messages and saw nothing. The blonde gulped down a lump that had quickly formed in his throat.  
"Craig...?" Tweek choked up from the back of his throat, pulling the blanket to his chest and sighing. His first idea was that Craig had in fact, left him behind entirely. That Craig had gotten an early plane away from Hawaii, back to South Park. Leaving Tweek to fend for himself.  
"GAH!" Tweek yelped, pulling a stray lock of blonde that curled its way around Tweek's eye. Tweek jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen, only to find aforementioned Craig Tucker out cold on the bench.

Tweek gulped, shaking the black haired boy with an unintentional great force. Craig jumped awake, however this took a couple of seconds for Tweek to realize. Craig's eyes were bloodshot, but you could barely tell through his half lidded eyes and there were even dark circles to boot. Craig's eyes found their way to Tweek and for a while the two stared at each other in a silence that couldn't be pinpointed on a scale from good to bad. Craig was the first to break the silence with a gulp, his fingers interlacing with each other before he took a deep breath.  
"Tweek... I'm sorry..." Craig started, his eyes could barely stay open but he tried his hardest, he owed Tweek that much  
"For what? Jesus Christ dude! I kissed you and you don't even let me explain anything before you turn your back on me? GAH! What kind of friend does that!" Tweek blew up in Craig's face, not realizing in his sadness that an anger had been growing inside of him like the gas that would rumble in Cartman's stomach after too much mountain dew.  
"I didn't know how to react. It's complicated, this is all really complicated" Craig was doing his best to not show how much everything had really been weighing him, even going as far as to keep his eyes closed to prevent Tweek from seeing how red they were from stress and lack of sleep.  
"I know - nnck - because you're Craig Tucker! Because you can't fucking put effort into anything, even an explanation for your damn best friend!" Tweek growled, pushing Craig.

From the moment Tweek's hands made contact with Craig's shoulders regret consumed his being. His hands ached with an undeniable guilt as he watched his best friend fall to the ground with a large thump. Craig held his head in pain as he watched Tweek bolt out the door.  
"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, shaking lightly as he tried to bring himself up. He was uneasy and everything around him was blurry. He stumbled into the bedroom, crashing onto the bed. His eyes were beginning to flutter shut when Tweek's phone rang throughout the room, echoing into his head and rattling the insides. Craig growled, sitting up and swiping the phone from the bedside table.  
"What?!" He barked. Still not too aware of what was happening around him whilst the room spun around him like a ballet dancer  
"Sound perkier, douchebag." The familiar voice of the son of Satan slid into Craig's ears  
"Not the time right now, Damien."  
"I know you're on your period and you and your bff for life is mad at you"  
"Bff stands for best friend for life, you dick."  
"Whatever. I thought I shoulder alert you there are some bundle of sticks who are both very drunk and very aggressive."  
"You know this is Tweek's phone, right?"  
"I know. I mainly wanted to alert him because I didn't want him getting hurt, unfortunately you picked up."

Craig snarled at Damien and hung up when the very last word passed Damien's mouth. It was only as Craig began to envelop himself in the softness of his feathery bed he realized what Damien had just warned him of.  
_"Whatever. I thought I shoulder alert you there are some bundle of sticks who are both very drunk and very aggressive."_  
Tweek was out there.

Craig bolted up, all feelings of tired and uneasiness left his body as he made a mad dash for the door.  
"Tweek?!" Craig shouted out whilst he ran rampant down the halls of the hotel. He ran to the front desk, ringing the bell wildly as he waited for the worker to appear.  
"Why yes he-" He began with a bright smile that almost made Craig sick  
"Have you seen my boyfriend come out?" Craig cut him off quick, the words slipping out of his mouth like fish in a bucket  
"Yes I have! He went to the nearby bar I think! He looked very cross. Trouble in paradise?" Craig didn't grace the worker with an answer and made a mad dash for the bar. He knew the direction of it, he remembered seeing it and wanting to go there to eat. Craig ran as fast as his long lanky legs could labour him, sweat rained down his body, his vision was blurring but he kept running. He needed to find Tweek. What he actually found was very far from what he was looking for.

Craig had ran face first into the same man who had been hitting on Tweek at the very beginning. He was there with another man who Craig could not make out the face of in the darkness that loomed throughout Hawaii.  
"Well, well." The man spoke up, pushing Craig off of his chest and onto the cold wet sand below.  
"What are you doing - hic - here?" The man piped up, a delighted tone laced throughout his voice that sent a shiver down Craig's spine.  
"My boyfriend. I'm looking for my boyfriend." A word that was a joke no more then a day ago was now beginning to appear so very real to Craig and Craig couldn't tell how he felt about that  
"Aw the blonde kid? That's sad. I thought he didn't 'do' boyfriends?" The man spoke up, grabbing Craig by the collar of his clothing. The silky material fit into the man's fingers with ease.  
"Thomas maybe you should stop." The man next to him piped up, pulling at Thomas' own tank top. Thomas merely shook his friend off.  
"Nah nah, me and this boy here have some unfinished business." Thomas purred, his grip on Craig beginning to tighten.  
"Get the FUCK off of me" Craig spat in the man's eye, managing to hit in his almost drunken state before he bolted off on the look out for Tweek. Thomas bolted after the boy, pulling his friend with him as he explained the situation to him.

Tweek was sitting away from the bar, a drink in his hand. He sat cross legged with his spare hand in his lap, a shaky drink after shaky drink whenever Craig came to his mind. It was just some pineapple juice, Tweek couldn't lie or sweet talk for shit so alcohol was pointless. The blonde was pulling his hair out idly out of habit. Voices in his head were attacking him like he was a bleeding sack of meat, every voice harsher and louder. It was only when his attention was broke by the sound of the bushes rustling and a hand cuffed around his mouth. Tweek attempted to scream but all efforts were lost as his screams were muffled by the dirty hand that continued to squeeze itself tighter and tighter around Tweek's quivering lips. All he could make out in the darkness of his scluded spot, lit only by the nearby light of the open bar in the sand was a crooked, toothy grin.

Craig finally found his way to the bar, breaths left his mouth like a rocky earthquake. His hands pounded the front desk when he looked up to the bartender, who's tough features were well emphasized by the glowing flame that decorated the front of the bar  
"Have you seen a blonde, scrawny boy about a inch or two shorter then me?" Craig's every breath came out in between long, deep breaths.  
"Yeah, but he disappeared after I served him some pineapple juice, sorry kid." The bartender replied with genuine sympathy, clearly able to tell from the look on Craig's face that something was wrong. Because for once, Craig Tucker couldn't keep his normal expression, because right now nothing was normal, because Tweek was gone. Craig cursed aloud, turning as Thomas and his friend began to walk closer to him with a wicked grin.

Craig held his guard up when the first fist came flying to connect with his face, sending Craig to the ground once more, eating up sand. He quickly brought his hands back up to cover his face and his knees up to cover his crotch but no second hit came. Craig looked up to see none other then the black haired boy in the black turtle-neck standing in front of him, holding Thomas' fist tightly in his spare hand.  
"Damien?" Craig questioned, his eyebrow cocked in surprise.  
"Yes, it is me! Ruler of darkness and bringer of evil!" Damien chortled back, gripping Thomas' hand with a mighty force, bones crushing under the demon's strength.  
"We're here to stop the earth from dying! It's all golly good!" Craig turned at the sound of the British accent from behind him, coming face to face with the blonde haired Brit in his stupid red jacket and black bow tie with beige jeans to boot  
"The earth?"  
"Well yes, you don't really think Damien has time to come up to Earth just to save some uhm... Assshole digging into his own bowel?"  
"You've taught him well dickbag." Craig looked up to Damien, who had pushed the two men away at this point.  
"Indeed I have" Damien grinned, offering a hand out only to take Pip's hand instead, lifting the brit up.

It was when Craig arose that he felt the ground below him shaking below him and from the ocean arose the same giant octopus who had been terrorizing the hotel pool but this time, it was 10 times then size of the hotel.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Craig stated, hiding his emotions behind his usual emotionless guise  
"Clearly not, shit for brains." Damien spat, walking in direction of the octopus, Pip following at his heels and wrapping his hand around the demon's. It wasn't until Craig took a closer look he noticed none other then the boy who had only hours ago stomped out of the hotel room in a fit of rage. Craig ran up to Damien and Pip, though unlike Pip was not about to latch onto Damien's gross talons.  
"Why are you following you cretin?" Damien hissed in Craig's direction  
"Oh come on Dami! Let the young chap come!" Pip piped up with a shining grin  
"One, I have a twitchy pissed off blonde to save. Two, shut up Pip." Craig retorted, flipping to duo off. Pip made an obvious flinch at this statement and brought his eyes forward, Damien leaned in at this and kissed the Brit's cheek.  
"Tell my boyfriend to shut up again and I'll gauge your eyes out, Tucker. Also isn't this a little too lively for your taste?" Damien snickered, turning his face forward along with Pip  
"I don't care. Tweek makes me feel lively and I've only just now realized this. Besides what better way to say I'm sorry then saving him from a giant octopus."  
"Fair enough." With that all was said and done as the trio found themselves standing in front of the octopus.

Damien was able to spot four men in total standing atop the octopuses head, they were holding two things of interest. One was Tweek, the other was eggs, likely belonging to the mother and or father Octopus.  
"I can't believe you convinced me to save this disgusting planet, Pip." Damien growled, a hand clamped over his face  
"Come on Dami you promised!" Pip responded, tugging at the demon's sleeve. Damien shrugged him off and scratched his chin. Craig merely stuck his middle finger up in the octopuses direction.  
"How are we doing this?" Craig spoke up, not exactly thrilled with the idea of having to fight an octopus demon.  
"Well if we weren't trying to save your boy toy I could just summon my minions and be done with it. However you would never stop whining at me if I killed Tweek so we have to be careful about this." Damien stroked his pale face in thought as he eyed the octopus. The creature roared as it stuck a tentacle out, crushing a nearby home and likely killing millions. Pip was beginning to shake as he clutched tighter onto his boyfriend and Craig couldn't help but feel his heart warm up the slightest at this as he thought of how many times Tweek had held him the same way  
_Fuck me. We really did act like a couple._  
"I've got it! I'll distract the Octopus with my demons while I send you on one of them to fly up and save Tweek while it murders the brutes" Damien beamed at this, his vampire like fangs intruding through his upper lip.  
_Fuck me again. I hate Hawaii. And Octopuses._  
Craig nearly sighed and nodded in agreement to Damien's plan.

Damien acted quickly, twirling his hands in a flamboyant fashion as a pit began to open up in the ground. Despite Craig being utterly pissed at the entire situation, a childlike glow of glee arose in his chest when Damien's demon came to whisk him to the top of the octopus. Craig grabbed onto the shadowy demon as it sprouted wings, flying up to the top of the octopus as the rest of Damien's minions did as they were meant to.  
"My name is Craig Tucker of South Park! Thou will pay for thine acts against humanity! I am the thief here to steal your souls!" Craig shouted out, reminded of the times he played the role of thief back in the days of fighting for the ps3 and xbox. The demon landed, clawing the eggs out of one of the man's hands along with gripping Tweek out, rolling him out of harms way.  
"Craig?! What the - ACK - fuck dude?!" Tweek screamed out, his shakes were as violent as the creature they were on top of. Craig ignored the shouting of the men being ripped apart viciously whilst he stared at the blonde.  
"Look. I saw you on this giant fucking octopus and I don't care how you got on it but I'm here to get you off it. Also at some point the son of Satan came to help me out and all in all this vacation sucks ass." Craig spoke as he offered a hand to Tweek.  
"So, do you trust me?" Craig questioned, offering the smallest, apologetic smile to the blonde that laid below his feet. Tweek took his hand and as quickly as they came Craig bolted for the edge of the Octopus, jumping off only to be saved by the demon he rode on.  
"This is so fucking - ACK - cheesy dude!" Tweek yelled, gripping to Craig for dear life  
"I know but what do you expect, we're from South Park!" Craig screamed back as the demon rested the two back on the beach.

Craig turned to see Damien and Damien looked back, only to be greeted by Craig's middle finger as he walked off, tugging Tweek behind him.  
"We need to talk, dude." Craig spoke out as he power walked their way back to the hotel.  
"About what - NCK - you already made your feeling clear! You don't want to complicate things so what does it matter! Jesus Christ!" Craig's ears twitched at this as he turned to the boy, grabbing his collar and pulling him forward to Craig's lips. Their lips collided for only a second, not long enough for Tweek to kiss back or to reject it.  
"Well now I've just complicated things. Let's go Twitchy." Craig barked, pulling Tweek along with a vice grip.


	10. Nice And Boring, Just The Way We Like It

_Hello friends! Sorry that this chapter took so long, however it is the final chapter! However, it is indefinitely my favorite. I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing this story. For me, 21 is a hella lot of reviews and every single one means the world to me. Also there is a review I'd like to answer left by a guest, if you're not interested just skip this entire paragraph and go to the writing;_

**_"I wish Craig and Tweek would stop commenting on everything they do together as 'gay'. Tweek IS gay, right? Shouldn't he be happy that Craig is being so nice? Maybe I'm just being an asshole, please don't think of me like that. I'm sorry :("_**  
_For one, you're not an asshole, don't worry! First things first, your mistake here is thinking that I'm using 'gay' as a negative term here! I'm using it quite literally here, they're two boys who are aware of the fact they're acting closer then two friends "should". Nowhere does Tweek or Craig act like it's a bad thing and if they do it's both of them cracking fun at each other. The reason it's repeated so much is honestly just because repetition is my favorite kind of writing. B)  
_**_"But, the paragraphs are so massive and not spaced out,"_**

_Are you reading this on mobile friend? Because I looked it over on my computer, if anything the paragraphs are too short and too massively spaced out? I check through all my writing as well as write it on my laptop so if they look too big I'm terribly sorry! I tried to fix that here but I wasn't too sure what you meant. If you were talking about my dialogue the correct way to write dialogue is like that otherwise it looks terribly messy and un-organized. Either way I tried to fix it to the best of my ability and I'm terribly sorry if I did not succeed in doing so. :c_  
_Anyone enough chatter, sorry if this took up a lot of space but I want people to know I pay attention to both positive and negative reviews on my writing and figured I should state it here if anyone questions the same thing!_  
_-Dami_

* * *

Craig had been spending the past 20 minutes opening and closing his mouth constantly. Everytime he thought he had the right words to say he lost them again. Tweek eyed him up and down nervously, taking sip after nervous sip of his piping hot cup of coffee. Craig looked down at his palms and rubbed them together, they lumped together in a sweaty clump and he sighed, locking eyes with Tweek from across the table of the kitchen.  
"Look Tweek." He finally spoke, his voice was dull and almost appeared uninterested, but that was nothing new.  
"What?" Tweek barked back, standing his ground firmly. Craig held back tears as he looked into his friends eyes and bit his lip cautiously  
"I'm sorry I turned my back on you when you kissed me. I don't expect forgiveness but I figured apologising is the best way to start this little speech" Craig looked to Tweek to see if he could get some form of recognition but was greeted with nothing. Craig opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the twitchy blonde quickly  
"Look Craig - oh Jesus... You don't have to take pity on me. I - ack! - Get that you don't care about me that way." Tweek began, swallowing a dry lump that had attached itself to the back of his throat.  
"Let me finish!" Craig quickly retorted, pulling at his chullo, a habit he had quickly picked up on in the midst of all the fighting and bullshit that had been happening lately. He growled to himself, once more he was at a loss for words? What was he meant to say? At this point even he knew his reason for rejcting Tweek's feelings were completely irrational and unlike him. Craig let go of his chullo and it quickly bounced back up to his forehead, rather then covering his eyes and once again he was looking at Tweek's angelic face. He breathed in and out, he was shaking uncontrollably as he scanned Tweek and noticed he was not moving. Not a single shake.  
"Tweek. I do care about you okay? I was scared because you know me, you know how I like things nice and boring. I was scared, I was a little fucking pussy. I was scared if we started dating that suddenly everything would be complicated and hard to handle..." He noticed Tweek began to open his mouth but quickly placed a lip to Tweek's soft lips - _oh god they were so soft_ - he shushed his thoughts and then shushed Tweek  
"I realize now. Some things are worth the complications." Craig lowered his finger from Tweek's lips and waited patiently for the blonde's reaction.

Tweek had now begun shaking again and Craig started to believe that when Tweek stopped shaking it was actually a bad thing for Tweek not to be shaking. Tweek gulped, he himself had a giant lump growing in the back of his throat that he found hard to swallow, but he managed. He bit at his bottom lip nervously. His heart was fluttering, he was ecstatic on the inside. Craig had just admitted he did care for Tweek, however if Tweek had learned anything it had been to keep his emotions in check. Craig had fucked with him enough recently and Tweek wasn't so quick to forgive.  
"How do I - nnck - know you're telling the truth?" He pulled idly at a lock of his hair, he had become numb to it at this point and never really noticed it anymore.

Craig didn't know how to respond to this question, because even he didn't know how Tweek would put the trust in him required to actually go forward with their relationship. Two things were going through Craig's mind: One; Tweek wanted a relationship just as much, if not more then Craig did. Two; Craig had to act quickly before Tweek started to think otherwise about one. So that's exactly what he did. Craig Tucker, the one who never took risks. Who liked things nice and boring, liked things to stay normal, took a daring leap of faith. He pulled Tweek in for a kiss that actually meant something. Craig's kiss wasn't powerful but Tweek felt his face flush a deep red and finally, despite being reluctant of Craig in his entirety... Tweek kissed back.

It was awkward, both boys were obviously inexperienced. Tweek bit Craig's lip, they bumped noses and what Tweek thought was Craig trying to choke Tweek with his tongue was actually Craig trying to take advice from all the movies he had watched and slip his tongue into Tweek's mouth, however despipte all the awkwardness. Despite the warm spit that both boys could feel dribbling down their chin. Despite the fact Craig stopped all together against Tweek's mouth because he couldn't breath and kiss at the same time, despite the fact Tweek couldn't figure out how to do it and instead kept awkwardly blowing air against Craig's lips it was absolutely, positively... Perfect.

Tweek could feel himself melting against Craig until finally they parted ways. Tweek being completely out of breath and Craig feeling like a complete dork. Craig looked to Tweek's face, noticing the blue tinge crossing over his face and Craig couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed his face when he finally opened his lips to speak.

"So, I leave you breathless, huh?" He snickered, watching Tweek raise his head up in Craig's direction. Tweek glared at Tweek, offering a playful punch and the smallest of smiles to Craig.  
"Dick." Tweek responded, Craig grabbed his hand tightly in his own. The blonde shook and shivered like crazy as Craig led him into their bedroom. Once inside the oh so familiar room, Craig let go, pulling his shirt off the top of his body. It crawled off his skin, showing off inch by inch of the body Tweek had admittedly longed for for so long. Craig threw it to the side and slid into the covers.  
"Uhm-uh Craig i'm not - oh God - ready for this!" Tweek shreiked, feeling his face redden even moreso then what it was already. He couldn't deny that he could feel himself feeling a little bit... Hot and bothered with the entire situation. There Craig was in all his glory, shirtless and waiting in bed for Tweek. It was like one of those weird dreams his parents had once upon a time scowled him over. However, the blonde had barely kissed, he was in no way ready for something like this. Craig merely rolled his eyes, ushering for Tweek to come forward a bit, to which the blonde obeyed. When Tweek was finally close enough he pulled Tweek onto the bed and Tweek almost instantly began to sob.

_Oh God, oh Jesus, no no this can't be happening this can't be happening not Craig Craig wouldn't do this oh Jesus oh Christ oh God NO_

However, just as quickly as it started it stopped as Tweek felt Craig's firm hand reach behind his back and pull the frail anxiety-ridden boy closer to his body. Craig's forehead made light contact with Tweek's as he scanned Tweek's shivering body.  
"Don't think so much with your dick, dude. I just wanted to cuddle." Craig feigned a pout and Tweek was about ready to punch him again until he felt Craig's lips press against his forehead. Tears dripped down Craig's cheeks as he held Tweek tightly in his arms and Tweek couldn't help feel secure in the arms of his dark haired protector. He heard Craig sniff and this time it was Tweek who responded with a small peck to Craig's chin.  
"I'm sorry for being such a douche." Craig's voice cracked, to which Tweek made a mental note to hold against him later, but for now Tweek merely felt overcome by pure emotion as tears dribbled down his own pale cheeks  
"Can I ask a - oh Jesus - question Craig?" Tweek squeaked, his voice was as quiet as a skittering mouse stalking past a cat to get to cheese.  
"Only if I can ask one in return, deal?"  
"Deal."  
"You first." Craig muttered, his hair burried in Tweek's matted mess of hair. Tweek gulped and took a breath before starting off  
"Can we - ack - agree to never have something this complicated happen between us ever again? Oh Jesus" Tweek's hands slithered down the blankets, scratching Craig's skin with each shake he couldn't control until finally Tweek found Craig's hand and gripped it tightly. Craig merely let out a small hum for a laugh  
"Of course, my turn!" He began and Tweek looked up with curious eyes  
"Will you agree to be my boyfriend?" And with that Tweek was almost sure this was a dream, in fact he would fully believe it if it wasn't for the throbbing pain in his tongue from when he accidentally bit it. He merely nodded, closing his eyes and muttering out a small  
"Yes"

Craig felt his heart flutter and pulled the boy closer, bringing Tweek's head up to Craig's neck. It was chesy as fuck but in that moment both boys felt their hearts beat in sync. A rhythm so beautifully arranged that it blocked out the voices that Tweek had always heard. It didn't get rid of them, but they were merely soft background singers to the melody that was both boys conjoined heartbeats. The night was still young but both boys could feel clouds of sleep enveloping them as they lay upon the bed. Craig's head still ached but neither of the two wanted to sleep, both scared that they'd wake up and they'd be back to their fighting the next day. They stayed up as late as they could manage, talking about small things. What they would do when they got home, how people would react, how much Craig missed Stripe (Craig might've been worrying about leaving Stripe, however Craig has taught the pet to feed himself long ago) and many more miscellaneous things until finally they both drifted off, content in each others arms.

_Nice and boring, just the way they liked it._


End file.
